A Parade of Puppies
by midnightvisions
Summary: as teh almighty title implies, a bunch of puppyshipping oneshots, some twoshots, you get it! dedicated to all at the MGD forums, cuz they rock mah sox! 17 equals random, lemons abound inside!
1. Chapter 1

Because friends that lend you plot bunnies during a severe writer's block DESERVE it, that's why!

(dedicated to chibichan610 at everyone at MGD forums who feed me) (I don't own YGO, or anything else. Period.)

(Jou's POV)

It was just another boring-as-hell gym class with Yugi and Tristan when I looked up 'cuz the teach had stopped yellin' 'bout some loser doin' somethin' I didn't really care 'bout.

And den dere was Kaiba. Asshole, CEO, billionaire, big brother... and sadly...

I kinda want him. Wait, scratch that, I REALLY want Kaiba! He's hot, I'll give him that. But that's it. He's sexy, that's all. I don't love him. 'Cuz that'd be more ridiculous than the time we were fighting and I ended up on top of him. (Don' ask, or I'll kill ya.) (Fuck, it was good!)

So, of course, the teach just _loves_ him, 'cuz everyone does (except me!) and dat bastard gets off wit nothin'! No detention or anyting! Wat da hell?! If dat'd been me, I'da been yelled at all class, 'nd den a week a' after-school clean-up. Prick.

Now Tristan's tellin' me someting 'bout what we're doing in class today. But I ain't listenin' to him. Too busy thinkin' bout Kaiba. He's walking in the locker room now, and I just SWEAR that he's swingin' his hips like that to tease me. Bastard!

And I'm tunin' da next few minutes out, 'cuz Kaiba's gone and da teach is pairin' us up. Whatevah, probly just some weird exercise thing. I'll just partner with Tristan, and Yug'll find someone, like usual.

Wait, why are Yug and Tris standing next to each other... over there!?

Oh, crap. Everyone's already paired together.

"So, Jounouchi, I see you don't have a partner. We'll just have to put you with Mr. Kaiba."

Moneybags walked right out of the lockers when he said dat. Dat look is priceless on him. But damn, he still makes it look sexy.

No! Bad Jou! Don't go there!

Wait, what're we bein' partnered up for again, anyways?

Kaiba's standin' next ta me now. Arms crossed, and if I didn't want to die, I'd tease him about that pout. No, I'm not even kidding. Seto Kaiba is _pouting_. Fuck, I just wanna devour those lips!

Damn teach, shut up and let me oogle Kaiba!

Wait, he just said 'wrestling', right? Well, well... (Insert 'Evil!Jou' grin here)

"So, because Mr. Kaiba was late, and Jou is once again not paying attention, they will be first." Note to self: I love this teacher!

Kaiba's glaring at me, like dis is all my fault! So now I'm glaring back. Ha! Take that, smexy! Damn, Kaiba wins. His glares are just too hot for me! So I revert to my trump card: puppy eyes and pout.

It's really no wonder he calls me a dog, really, but I still don't like it!

As we're walkin' onta da mat, I see Yug' and Tristan whispering behind their hands and shooting me sympathetic looks. Dey don't know I'm looking forward to dis. Even if I end up on bottom, I'mma ENJOY dis. (Bet his fangirls wanna be me now, right?)

Now we're both in position (hehehehhehe, I said position...) and Kaiba's just staring at me. I like his eyes. They're all icy and emo. 'I hate the world, fck off or I'll call my bodyguards and dey'll stab ya' or something. I hear a whistle from somewhere, but I don' care.

And in two seconds I'm on mah back with Kaiba almost on top of me. It's incredibly tempting to let him stay there. But NO! I want to be on top. (Again! ) So I try to switch it up, but he's got me pinned by both his arms on mine, and a knee in mah stomach.

After a well-placed kick, I manage to flip us, so now I've got both his arms pinned. But...

My chest is pressed against his and I'm straddlin' him. Don't ask how dat happened, you'll jinx it. But it's nice. He's squirming underneath me (I'mma get a nosebleed all over him, damn it) trying ta get out, but I ain't lettin' him go. This is too much fun. 'Cuz he's blushing and 'is eyes just got darker, I think. Maybe it's the loss of blood to my head, or a shadow, but I swear dat look he's givin' me is... lust.

Wait, rewind. No. Way. Is Seto Kaiba givin' me dat look dat says 'Fuuuuuuuck. Me. Now!' Nope. Impossible. I'm goin' crazy, dat's it. But da material of da school shorts is pretty loose, and we both got a... problem goin' on. Our faces are two inches away, _I swear_, and he just licked his lips (I'mma get him covered in something else soon if he keeps dis up...)

Another whistle blows, and Seto pushes me off (yes, I called him Seto. Deal wit it.) And da entire damn class can see us. Lucky for us, dese shorts are loose and da class is way away from da mat. Seto's blushing like a schoolgirl (hmm... cute) and panting in such a manner that is so H. O. T. that I'm taken care of. Can't say da same for him, do'. I see him trying as everyone's walkin' closer, and it's just so damn funny. I'm waitin' to see what Moneybags'll do.

He opens one eye and gives me a _look_. I know Kaiba's looks well enough by now to know he wants my help. But, 'cuz he's a Kaiba, it comes out as more of a threat. 'Get me the hell out of dis mess or I'll get my bodyguards to stab you'. Psh, I shouldn't help dat asshole at all.

...Buuuuut, it'll get me alone wit him...

Da teach is only a few feet away now, think fast!

...uh...

OKAY!

(WHAP)

Why did I do that again? Oh, well. Hittin' Seto's kinda fun. Wait, he's choking now.

Hey, that's perfect!

I stand up quickly and get in front of Seto. "Hey, teach! I dink Kaiba's chokin', so I'mma take 'im to da Nurse's Office!" And before he can get closer or say anything, I've already got Seto out of dere and in da hall. He pulls his hand out of mine (meanie) and fast-walks ahead. Into the bathroom.

I'm grinning so evilly right now, even Bakura would be proud.

Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (okay, so I gotta work on da laugh, but it's something!)

I follow him inside, and dat bastard's already in a stall. With the door locked. Damn. There goes Plan A. So, what's Plan B again?

Right. Wait for him to get out and den ravish him into oblivion. But I ain't got dat much patience. Damn! Plan C, work.

I command you to!

"Seto..." I knock on the door of da only locked stall and he only grunts in reply. Bastard. "Hey, Seto... Get out here!" Yeah, I'm a genius. I know. Da only ting he does is growl at me. Asshole.

Sexy asshole that I **want**. But still an asshole.

So I growl back, 'cuz I'm a dog and dat's what we do. Even if we're growlin' at a dragon, we're stubborn. "Moneybags, open dis damn door!" I pound on it a few more times for good measure, den hear some weird strangled groan. A couple coughs follow it. Weird.

Den da door opens and he's glaring at me, like he usually does. Wait, no, it's different. Dere's dat look again. Da one dat I _know_ ain't lust.

He takes a step forward, and I take one back to let him out of da stall. It smells weird, I don't blame him for wanting out. Creepy school bathrooms. I neva use 'em. Seto takes another step forward, and 'cuz dis school is cheap and has tiny bathrooms, he's got me up against da counter. He's leaning forward, which makes me lean back against the tile wall.

Thank GAWD they got da cheap curved tops that don't dig into your spine when you're about to be molested by your lust interest.

Oh yeah, I said it. Seto's givin' me dat look, and it's definitely lust. He's gettin' even closer and damn it, there we both go again.

Thank GAWD also for the incessant sex drive of teenage boys.

Our noses are touchin'. We're just staring at each other. Now his hands are goin' up my back and in my hair, which feels _so_ good, you don't even know.

And you never will. He's **MINE**, btch. (sticks tongue out)

Speaking of tongues, Seto's is lickin' his lips, and my mouth opens and my tongue is out and touching his. Both of us stifle moans at the contact. My eyes slide shut as our lips meet (finally!). I'm wrapping my arms around his shoulders ('cuz I want MORE contact and he's not that much taller than me) and we tilt our heads just so and da kiss gets deeper.

Somewhere da angels are singing 'Hallelujah'.

But we both pull apart when the door opens. Damn it, who da hell?

Oh. It's Yugi.

Meh, could be worse. I just so happen to know Yugi wants Yami like I want Seto. 'cept Yug's too shy to top. Me on the other hand... well, I'm not.

His big purple eyes get bigger (wonders of da world, dey are) and Yug just kinda stutters. He's blushing like crazy, and I'm reminded _oh-so-subtly_ by Seto of our unfinished business.

"Uh, Yug? D'ya mind?" He just blinks and nods, den he's outta da room faster den a rabbit.

Seto grabs my chin and pulls me in harshly for another mind-blowing experience with our mouths. I know his eyes are closed, too, 'cuz our noses brush in da middle of making out.

Our hands are goin' crazy all over each other's bodies. Before I can get a coherent thought in my head, he's got both our shirts off (or did I do that?) and his mouth is on my neck, doing tings I can't even describe for da feelins. But, gah, it feels soooooo good...

Mah hands got a mind of dey're own, and now dey're on Seto's hips and my fingers are in da waistband of his stupid gym shorts. Fuck clothes, ya know dat? Dey're only ever in da way. Apparently he's thinkin' da same thing, 'cuz his hands are _all over_ my legs and ass.

He bites down on an incredibly soft spot, which makes me whimper, den starts lickin' it, which makes me moan and shiver. Da air is cold, and his tongue is hot, and damn it, I want MORE!

So I push him off. Why, you ask?

Because I want to be on top, and at dis rate, he's gonna win. Screw da fact dat he's taller den me. I've just pushed him back into dat empty stall and locked the door behind us.

And 'cuz of the tiny place built for ¾ of a person, we're pressed amazingly close. I don't know how, but I manage to make him sit down on da closed toilet and sit straddling his lap. Let's just say it feels goooooooooooooooooooooood right here. No, better than that. It feels fantastic. My arms found his shoulders again, and lock behind his head, my fingers playing with his hair.

And we're making out again, his arms around my waist and on my lower back. He's running his palms and fingers up and down my exposed spine, so I do da same. Needless to say, there are results.

And I'm not gonna tell you da rest of what happened, 'cuz it should be obvious by now.

And yes, I did top...

The first time...

Five pages of smut for all you lovelies! hope you like it!

P.S. (spell check hates Jou)


	2. Telepathy?

DarthAnimus rox mah sox. She gave me dis idea (in all it's loverly perversion). So I don't even own that. If only, if ONLY I owned YGO. (evil laughter)

Warning: perversion, written at midnight, etc. fueled by nasty cake and cherry Pepsi. And whatever da hellz on my mp3 player.

Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi all hovered over Yugi, glaring at the poor boy. "Yug, what **was** dat?" Jou asked, unusually calm. The smallest of the four smiled nervously and waved his hands in protection. "Uh, it was just some shadow magic Yami was experimenting with! I swear, it won't hurt you!"

"It better not." Anzu warned, her blue eyes narrowed mercilessly on Yugi. "Don't worry, it won't!" But when his friends turned around as the bell rang, his face dropped.

_Will they be okay, Yami?_

**Uh, you'll all see later.**

Then the Yami cut off the mind link, leaving Yugi confused and late.

What a fantastic way to start the day...

(Switch! To Anzu, 1st period)

The brunette sighed as she sat down in first period Math. Her arm really REALLY itched from that weird explosion in the Kame Game shop this morning. Would anything happen to them? Yugi and Jou got the worst, being the closest to the blow. Anzu was all the way by the door, but had still gotten a good hit of it. Would this threaten their friendship? Was it some intricate plot of some devious villain that hated their strong bonds of friendship and was plotting to break said strong bonds of friendship?

No, Anzu wouldn't let that happen.

"FRIENDSHIP WILL CONQUER ANYTHING!"

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Anzu realized she had yelled that out loud. Whoops.

And she was standing up in the middle of class, with everybody now staring at her. Well, this couldn't get much worse, could it?

_She's such a loser. Shut up about friendship already, nobody cares._

The blue eyed girl spun around furiously to glare at a certain famous, filthy rich CEO that shall not be named.

"Seto Kaiba!" (AN: didn't I just say he would NOT be named? ;) She jutted a finger in his face, to which he responded with simply a raised eyebrow. "After all we've been through, how can you still deny the power of friendship?"

Seto just kept glaring at her, however, and the rest of the class remained silent. Anzu looked around, confused. What was going on?

"Ahem, Anzu, if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of class." (AN: idk her last name and I don't care)

She cast a confused look over the room before mumbling an apology and sitting down, embarrassed. What _was_ that?

(Switch! To 3rd period, Honda)

God, would this teacher never shut up? Honda had already taken a nap in last class, and wasn't tired enough to sleep through this lecture about something-or-other. He spotted a familiar head of perfectly-styled brown hair sitting on a computer a few rows away, and an evil grin appeared.

Honda pulled out a blank piece of paper (not like he was taking notes or anything, even though he was supposed to) and scribbled a note on it. He carefully folded it, trying that tricky fold Anzu had tried to teach him. This failed, of course, and it ended up folded into a plane (with a few extra creases here and there).

Smirking evilly, the pointy-haired boy launched his creation upon an unsuspecting world.

Poor fools.

Namely Kaiba's hair.

The CEO, without looking up from his work (or whatever he did on that computer) ran a hand through his hair and pulled out the piece of multi-folded paper. He blinked and glared at it for a minute.

Nope, no random combusting today.

Darn.

_My hair is soooooooooooooooo better than yours!_

_Ha,_

_Honda_

Seto glared at the paper. Combust, damn you!

Well, after a few minutes of **that** not working, Kaiba crumpled up the paper and (while the teacher wasn't looking, of course) threw it back at the other brunet.

_Dumbass. My hair is better._

Honda pouted. Then pulled out another piece of paper.

Once again, poor Kaiba's hair didn't see the plane coming.

_No, it's not! Mine is awesome! Ur just jealous, Kaiba!_

_Honda_

Seto blinked. Again. And again. What the hell? Where did this come from? Did the idiots somehow know what he was thinking? No, that was impossible.

Then what the hell was going on?

(Switch! Lunch) (yay!)

Honda fell onto the fragile old lunch bench next to Jou with a tray full of food. "Man, you won't believe what happened to me earlier!" "Did it have to do with Kaiba?" Anzu asked seriously, her blue eyes determined and suspicious. Honda blinked. "Actually, it did."

"Anzu was just telling us what happened to her in first class, Honda." Yugi said, in offer of explanation.

"It was really weird. I was wondering about the accident this morning, and I could've sworn he said something to me. But nobody else heard anything!" She slammed a palm on the table, scowling. "It doesn't make any sense!"

Yugi looked at the table, then the girl next to him. "So, Honda, what happened to you?"

The pointy-haired boy blinked and looked at the ceiling. "Well, I was bored, so I passed Kaiba a note. Yes, Jou, I was **that** bored. Well, I could've sworn he said something back to me. But I was watching him, and his mouth didn't move or anything! Now that I think about it, it's really weird."

Yugi sighed, wondering if he should tell them.

**No. Absolutely not. Can you imagine what they'd do?**

_Well, frankly, no._

**It wouldn't be pretty. Don't even think of it.**

_Okay, whatever you say..._

Anzu was brainstorming, Honda was daydreaming, Yugi was talking to Yami, and Jou was stuffing his face. Nobody noticed, in the exciting crowd of a lunchroom, a tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed boy slip inside and take a table in the corner.

But the entire table stiffened as a thought pierced through their minds:

_Jou would look really hot in a miniskirt._

Four heads shot up, and three pairs of eyes locked on a pale face with brown eyes.

_And a pair of boots and a really tight tube top._

Anzu let out a little whimper, Honda's eye was twitching, Yugi sat wide-eyed (well, wider than usual), and Jou was torn between paling like a ghost and blushing furiously.

_Fishnet stockings, a pair of fingerless gloves..._

Anzu was shaking, hands holding the table in a white-knuckled death grip, and Honda had escalated to full twitching mode. Yugi just buried his head in his hands, trying to block out the terror that was Seto Kaiba's fantasies.

_Then I take it all off, and we fuck like animals!_

At least Anzu had enough sense to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle the scream. Honda wasn't as bright (as usual). Yugi's had been more like a shriek, alerting the nearby tables of a calamity.

Jou, however, wasn't even at the table to play witness to his friend's reactions. Yugi and Anzu assumed he ran out of the cafeteria to hide, which they agreed was the best course of action.

However, Honda, sitting on the opposite side, craned his head to see a certain CEO looking over and talking to another person. Another look revealed that other person to be Jou. Oooo, well, now.

Before Honda could alert the others to this new development ('cuz they could end up fighting again, and nobody wants to deal with that), Seto's eyes had widened (yes, indeed. Seto. Showed. Emotion.). But that's not all. The brunet caught an almost predatory smirk on the elder Kaiba's features before he promptly stood and dragged Jou outside.

Now, Honda would have immediately told Yugi and Anzu about this ('cuz Jou couldn't afford another fight on his record), but...

On the way out, Honda sawJou _smirking_.

And that brought up a whole other slew of thoughts and questions that Honda didn't want to think about.

One more thought passed through the group:

_Jou is gone for the rest of the day. Actually, the week._

Anzu paled, mouth gaping. Yugi's formed a small 'o'. Honda blinked and shook his head. "I _really_ don't want to think about it."

Mwuahahahah! (I ran out of cake, soda, and batteries half-way through, so forgive the crappiness --) fin! At 1:30 AM! waves flag


	3. Party!

Another smexy JouXSeto for all at MGD forums. I lurve you all!

(Seto POV)

Why am I here again? I'm in college; I should be studying for the test tomorrow!

Wait, I know everything on that test already. People at college are idiots. I bet even that shrimp Yugi could pass that class.

This party is boring. It's just a bunch of assholes and stoners getting drunk, horny, and, well, stoned.

So what am I doing here, and why did that girl just shove a bottle of vodka in my hands?

Oh, right, it's either this or study. Hm, such decisions...

Mokuba's gonna kill me if he ever finds out about this. (Seto's got ADD or something...)

(Normal POV)

The room was packed, hot, and full of horny, bumping, grinding, drunk young people. Just your normal college party! Music thumped out from a set of huge speakers, and even the DJ probably couldn't identify the song. Not that you could have heard him if he did, for all the noise of college kids being, well, college kids.

All was merry and good, people dancing across the room, laughing. They'd all go to bed (possibly not their own), wake up with a hangover, and fail an important test. Then everyone would fail and be kicked out, and this particular college would be short a few dozen partiers (until the next term, anyway).

Well, all was happy save a pair of bright red eyes watching the scene from a corner under a mess of blond hair. When they spotted a certain discontent brunet uneasily standing near the door, a smirk nothing short of evil formed on the being's pale face. Seto Kaiba.

Flashes of feelings ran through his mind at the semi-familiar sight. Very strong emotions, but unclear in their nature. The figure sighed and took a long drag out of a very red bottle in his left hand. Sneaking into college parties was fun. It was where he found most of his victims.

Nobody noticed the boy escape the corner; they were having too much fun.

But Seto saw a body approaching him. Male, obviously dressed to party. Black leather pants, red skin-tight tank top, and long blond hair to accompany pale skin.

Wait, long blond hair? That could only be... no way.

The figure got closer to Seto. Then he lifted his head to reveal a sharp jaw, unhealthily pale face, and red eyes like Seto had never seen. Jounouchi Katsuya.

"What are you doing here, make inu?" (Stupid dog, I think) The person before him smirked, putting one hand lazily on bony hips. "Seto. It's nice ta see you, too." He purred out sexily. This guy... who was he, again? He was hot, and Jou slightly remembered having strong feelings. But what were they? Hate, love, lust? His eyes scrutinized Kaiba's body. Lust was definitely possible.

Seto froze. What was the mutt up to? And where did he get those eyes? "I asked you a question, mutt." "Snuck in. Does Mr. Perfect got a problem wit it?" Jou said, shrugging. Seto just glared. "I thought not."

"Mutt. Did you get contacts or something? Those eyes of yours are freaky." Jou only smirked all the more, and took another step closer to the brunet, who went to move back but unfortunately met the table. Damn.

"Seto..." Jou almost whispered, his head not a foot from Kaiba's, "no contacts. Dese eyes are all natural." Seto's eye narrowed in suspicion. "Yeah, right, mutt." Jou pulled back, to Kaiba's relief, and pouted, which Seto grudgingly admitted was cute. "But Seto," he crooned, "I thought I was _your puppy_?"

And cue the blushing from our favorite CEO!

Jou remembered more now. He and this guy had fought like crazy in high school, supposedly hated each other. But the new Jou liked Seto. Liked physically, that is.

After all, vampires didn't love.

"Mutt, what makes you think I'd want _you_?" Seto was sneering victoriously. Jou was smirking again. "Kaiba, I didn't say anyting about wanting me. Unless you're offerin...?" He stepped closer, pushing up against the brunet.

Fuuuuuuuuck it, Seto was screwed. Jou's newfound aggression was, Seto thought, a nice change. Very nice, in fact, and regardless of his mind's protest, his body liked it. Jou was just bluffing, Seto knew. So he smirked that trademark Kaiba smirk and leaned closer to the blond, who was still shorter than him. He'd not be the first to back down.

"And what if I am, pup?" he whispered silkily into Jou's ear, hearing and feeling the physical response of Jou's shiver. In return Jou turned his head and nipped at Seto's ear, an action which Seto found he didn't quite object. "Then I'd say let's get out of here."

Before Seto could get over the tingling on his ear, Jou had grabbed his hand and pulled him out the nearby door onto the lawn. "Which way is your dorm, Seto?" Jou asked. Seto mentally blinked. How long was the mutt going to bluff? "It's the blue one. Over there." Seto looked down at his hand. He was still holding that bottle?

Jou immediately glanced in the direction of the blue building, and frowned. "It's so far away..." he complained. Red eyes shot back up to the yellow structure the two stood in front of. "How 'bout we go back in there and upstairs?" The blond let go of Seto's hand and walked back to the entrance.

Seto frowned. Katsuya was just teasing, right? If not, now was the perfect time to leave. He wasn't paying attention to the brunet, it would be easy to just walk away and leave the mutt standing there, probably with an unsolved problem.

But then Jou turned around, and those (Seto now considered them sexy) eyes shot him the most appealing 'come hither' look. EVER. And entirely on impulse, Seto walked back to the door and grabbed Jou's arm, dragging him inside and up a nearby staircase. If he had bothered to turn around and look at the boy, he would have seen a smile stretched out to reveal pointed teeth, which soon convulsed into a smirk incredibly devious, evil, and sexy.

Seto threw open the first unlocked door he came to (not the first door, mind you. They were far from the first to consider a good lay tonight) and shoved Jou under him on the bed. Before either of them were entirely sure of what was going on, Seto had climbed on top of the blond in the dark room.

But both of them were still smirking like crazy when two pairs of lips crashed together, each owner furiously fighting for dominance. Jou managed to move Seto back a bit and sit up, running a hand up his side and grabbing a fistful of dark brown hair. His companion's hands, however, had wrapped around Jou's back, pushing the blond closer to deepen the already-passionate kiss. Neither of them paid much mind to the bottle, which Jou took from Seto and placed on a nightstand.

Eventually, the two had to break apart for air. But the tips of tongues still hung out of parted mouths, trails of saliva visible in the small amount of moonlight seeping in through a window. Red bore into blue, both pairs of eyes glowing in the semi-darkness.

The gasping for air only lasted a few seconds before the two mouths were attacking each other again. A few minutes passed before they moved on to each other's necks, biting and licking every now and then, both boys moaning and making other pleasurable little sounds.

Then Jou unexpectedly flipped them over so that he was hovering over the Kaiba and removing his shirt to reveal a surprisingly in shape midsection. _Seto must work out_ crossed through his mind before all thoughts were banished by his mouth vigorously attacking the other's chest.

Seto was painfully biting his lip to keep from moaning at Jou's actions, and his hands took the opportunity of a distracted Katsuya to move his shirt up, revealing a pale, thin frame underneath the tight red tank top. They took a break as Jou finished Seto's goal of removing his shirt. After which he promptly retrieved the bottle of alcohol and swung it suggestively, grinning slyly.

As two pairs of eyes hungrily took in the other's half-naked forms, Jou mentally smirked.

_Tonight should be fun..._

And you know what happens from there, XD! -- this one is short, damn it!


	4. Belts? 1

For darth! 'cuz who doesn't like belts? evil grin And in case you didn't know: I don't own YGO. Or anything else, for that matter. -- so leave me alone already.

Set during Battle City Finals on that blimp.

Jou pouted. He was boooooooooored! Yugi was busy preparing for his duel, Honda and Ryuuji were doing something... probably looking for Shizuka...

Basically, there was nothing to do. And Jou was bored. So he had taken a stroll around the blimp... twice. Yes, he was THAT bored!

The blond perked up, however, when a familiar blob of black hair appeared around the corner. "Mokuba!" The short pre-teen turned at the call of his name, and smiled at Jou. "Hey!" "What's up, Mokuba?"

The younger sighed. "We're looking for my big brother. He disappeared a while ago, and we can't find him!" Jou blinked. "How hard can it be ta find him on dis blimp?" Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Harder than you would think." Suddenly a bright smile and wide eyes came over Mokuba's face. "Heeeeey, Jooooou?"

"Oh, no. I'm not goin' lookin' for Moneybags." "But—" "Mokie, ya know I like ya. I just don't like your brother. At all." "But, Jou!" "No." "Please?" "Nope."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase???"

"No way, Mokuba."

"Joooouu..."

"Bye-bye!"

"No, wait!"

Jou started into a run to escape the pleading of the younger Kaiba. He heard Mokuba growl and try to chase him, but it was to no avail. Jou was taller, faster, and had a head start. Needless to say, he left the shorter behind in no time.

And in the process, had gotten himself totally lost in the maze of hallways.

Greeeaaaat.

The corridor was empty and only had a few doors. Nothing Jou recognized. Well, what better time to explore, right?

Okay, then!

So Jou set down the hall, opening most of the doors and peeking inside. Machines, more machines, some machines Jou didn't know the function of and didn't care...

Boring. Again!

Having the short attention span he did, Jou's train of thought eventually drifted to Kaiba. Bastard. Why had he run off, anyway? Had the CEO finally cracked under the pressure?

Who cared? Well, besides Mokuba. And Yugi probably would be concerned, too, when he found out Kaiba went MIA. But who else?

Jou actually kinda wanted to know, now that he thought about it. Seeing the great Kaiba Seto crack like a nut? Oh, yeah. Jou was _there_. With a video camera.

While our favorite puppy was on this certain mental rant, someone with icy blue eyes watched from his hiding spot. And when Jou was just close enough, two long, thin arms covered in belts shot out and pulled the mutt inside the storage room, covering his mouth to stifle the surprised yelp.

Jou struggled for a few minutes before his captor harshly whispered in his ear. "Shut up and be still, Pup." So Jou stopped. Why was Kaiba holding him? The room was _cold_, and Seto was warm. Just as Seto's grip loosened, Jou made a noise of refusal at the loss of warmth.

"What, does the puppy want his master to keep him warm?" Seto stepped back and Jou turned around and pouted. "Yeah, 'cuz it's cold in here, ya bastard!" Then he realized what he had agreed with, due to the smirk on Kaiba's face. "And I'm not a dog!"

A small 'click' sounded as he finished that statement. Both boys' eyes flew to the door. It was now locked. An evil cackle erupted from the other side. "Seto, you're trapped in there! No more of what you were doing!" The older Kaiba paled.

Jou blinked in surprise, but as footsteps began walking away, he jumped over the door and started pounding it. "Mokuba! Don't leave me in here with him! It's Jou! Mokuba!"

But the evil trademark Kaiba laughter was all the boys heard as Mokuba's footfalls became softer and further away. Seto glared at the lock harder then he had ever glared at anything before. Jou whined and slumped down to the floor. "Damn it."

"Mutt." "Oh, don't _even_ start dis, Kaiba! It's not my fault your brother's crazier den you and locked us in here!" He shivered again, wrapping his arms around himself. "Damn it, why is it so cold in here?" Kaiba said nothing, but sat down across from Jou, crossing his arms.

So, a few minutes passed by without much occurrence, and Jou got bored quickly. "Hey, Kaiba?" "What, mutt?" "Can I ask you a really random question?" "You just did, idiot." "No, I mean another one." "Since you'll ask regardless of my answer, I'll say fine." "What's with da belts?" "What?" "Da belts ya got all over your jacket. Yug's got 'em too, and when I asked him, he kinda avoided the question. Got all nervous and quiet. He was blushing pretty bad. So, what's the deal?"

Seto remained silent for a few minutes. And in that few minutes, Jou completely forgot he even talked to Seto and started thinking about his sister, and how Honda and Ryuuji better not be hitting on her if they wanted to ever have kids.

"Are you still cold?" The question was so random Jou didn't even register it at first. "Uh, wha?" "I said, are you still cold, mutt." Jou shrugged. "Nope. Dat heater did da trick. Of course I'm still cold, ya jackass. What do you care?" Seto stood up and walked the three steps to sit next to Jou, taking his jacket and wrapping the bigger bottom around Jou's shoulders.

Jou blinked in numb surprise for a few seconds. What. Da. Hell? He looked up to see a-no way-faint _blush_ on Kaiba's face. "Kaiba?" The taller boy didn't respond. The jacket wasn't quite big enough to reach all the way around Jou, so he scooted closer to Seto and leaned against the Kaiba's shoulder. "Shut up, Kaiba. I'm cold, and you're not. So deal wit it."

Neither of them said anything for a few tense minutes as they adjusted to the new positions. But soon, Jou's legs fell asleep and he needed to stand up and stretch.

"Kaiba?" "What?" "I need to stretch." "Fine." Jou sat up straight and, with the help of an overhead bar, pulled himself up and shook his legs, feeling the familiar painful tingling as they woke up. Unfortunately, his foot twisted when he took a tentative step forward, so Jou ended up tripping over his own feet and falling.

Fortunately, he was saved from an embarrassing face plant... by Seto's lap.

Jou blinked and took in the situation. Kaiba was sitting against a wall, legs and arms crossed. Jou had tried to stand, but had tripped, and fallen sideways. He was now on his hands and knees, one palm planted on the floor outside Kaiba's legs, one on the boy's thigh. His face was almost shoved in Kaiba's crotch.

_Why_ hadn't the CEO killed him yet? Blushing furiously, Jou scrambled off, managing to brush the no-no zone in his haste. Oh, he was _screwed_. "Kaiba, I'm sorry, I didn't—" "Shut up, pup." Seto said, voice somewhat strangled. Jou quieted, for once, still trying to suppress the blush.

A few minutes, Jou violently shivered again, and he sorely regretted running away from Kaiba. Only 'cuz he was cold! "Mutt, come here." The blond was wary. Why was Kaiba being nice? "Unless you want to freeze to death, I suggest you come here."

Okay, good enough for Jou. He slowly crawled back over and resumed his previous position on Kaiba's shoulder. "You're freezing, mutt." "No, really." It was a few more minutes of quiet before Seto said "Sit in my lap." "What?! Why?" "Because you'll freeze otherwise, and I won't be responsible for it." Jou made a face. "Tch. Bastard."

But he complied anyway, crawling into the taller boy's lap. Soon, Seto had put his arms through Jou's and linked them, and then had rested his forehead on the back of Jou's neck. "What're you doin' Kaiba?" "Keeping you alive, pup." "I'm not gonna die from a little cold, Kaiba." But he didn't move. He grudgingly admitted, only to himself, that it felt kinda nice. The taller's breath on his neck was causing goosebumps all over his body. He blamed the cold!

It wasn't long until Jou was sleepy and ready to take a nap in Kaiba's lap. His eyes were drooping, and it was increasingly difficult to stay awake. But, what if someone came by when he was asleep? Oh, well. Seto would take care of it...

(Skip! To Later...)

Golden eyes blinked awake, and a yawn escaped the blond. Whatever he was lying next to, it was nice and warm. So, Jou, being Jou, scooted closer to the source of the heat. His eyes drooped, fuzzy mind basking in the arm over his middle and the chest next to his face.

Wait a minute... hadn't he been...?

Oh. Shit.

Jou's eyes snapped open, wide in realization of his position. Or, more to the point, his and _Kaiba's_ position.

His head was almost buried in the CEO's chest, their legs were tangled, and Seto's head was resting in Jou's hair. One of Kaiba's arms was slung across his waist, another under the blond and holding his back. Jou's hands, _thankfully_, were scrunched between his and Seto's stomachs.

Well. Jou was _royally screwed_ if he didn't get out there soon. Kaiba would absolutely _murder_ him if he woke up. Bastard. This was all his fault, anyway!

Well, actually, it was Mokuba's fault. But Mokuba had only locked them in here 'cuz Kaiba had gone cuckoo. Or, ya know, more than before.

While Jou was on this certain mental stringent, Seto shifted. All Jou's thoughts stopped like a train crash, no a _plane_ crash, at what the brunet had done. Because the other's grip on the puppy had tightened, pulling him _even closer_ to his chest. And he had moved his legs to further entangle them, leaving one thigh against _Jou's_ no-no zone.

Fuuuuuuuuuuck. Stick a spoon in him. Jou was _done_. The blond prayed to every higher power he knew that Seto didn't wake up.

He grit his teeth and tried to squirm his arms in any hope of getting them free. Luckily, he managed to get them out of the tight space. Unluckily, there was nowhere to put them except either over Kaiba's middle, or over the arm over Jou's middle. Damn. It.

Jou sighed and settled for letting them fall over Kaiba's arm. This sucked. Sure, the room was cold and Seto was warm, but he was trapped in said Kaiba's grip and was practically being sleep-molested by him!

(AN: funny, he never tries to escape Seto's hold. He just got his arms free.)

The boy was ready to go back to sleep when he heard a sigh from above his head. Oh. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, crap.

"Pup." Was the whispered word from Seto. Jou was straining his ears to hear more. Kaiba must have thought he was still asleep. "You're going to freak out when you wake up, I know. I wish you wouldn't. Damn it, Mokuba, I wasn't going to _do_ anything to Jou." The blond perked up at hearing his name. What was going on?

Then he heard another sigh and felt Kaiba shake his head, ruffling Jou's hair. His eyes slid down and his body relaxed at the feeling. Curiosity can wait; Jou was enjoying this whole thing.

"I guess I should wake you up now, pup. I don't want to, but I should." Seto pulled back his legs and arms, and Jou pouted. And before he knew what he was doing, two arms reached out and grabbed two arms covered in belts. "Get back here and cuddle with me, damn it." Jou immediately blushed. Why, why, _why_ had he done that?

The CEO said nothing, but scooted closer (again!) and wrapped an arm around Jou. The other hand lifted Jou's chin up so that the two were staring at each other. "Why?"

"'Cuz I like dis." And at the frown on the other's face, "and I don't mind so much that it's you I'm doin' it with. So shut up and kiss me already, ya bastard."

A triumphant smirk materialized on Seto's face before he swooped down and did just that. When they parted for breath, Kaiba's smirk grew. "Remember that question about belts you asked earlier, puppy?" The blond was smiling goofily, eyes half closed in contentment. "Nope. Don' care. Let's do that again."

A finger was placed on Jou's lips, which made him pout and, purely out of annoyance, reach out a lick the offending digit. The smirk that appeared on Jou's face disappeared in all of 0.0000001 seconds as Seto smirked more than ever and leaned down to whisper in his ear "Aren't we eager?"

Jou promptly blushed harder than ever. "Weren't you saying someting, Kaiba?" A look nothing short of mischievous flashed across the CEO's face. Jou mentally paled. Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe he shouldn't have changed the subject...

"Jou," Seto murmured in an extremely sexy voice, "if you stand up, I'll show you _exactly_ what these belts are for." Hm, now Jou was faced with a very difficult decision. He had an idea of what the accessories could be used for, and if he was right... he was standing up.

So, Jou, being Jou, disentangled himself from the possessive Kaiba and used the overhead bar to pull himself up. He looked down at Seto, who raised himself up and stood facing Jou, trapping the blond against the wall. Interesting.

Honey-colored eyes watched in curiosity as Seto worked on the belts on his arms. When they were off, he chained them together to form a long, rope-ish thing. He didn't see it, but Jou could just _feel_ the victorious look Kaiba was giving him. Jou held his hands together and out and looked up, smiling. "Like dis, right?"

Seto only smirked and, quicker than Jou knew what was happening, pulled Jou's arms up and tied them to the bar. "Hey!" Jou's arms were twisted uncomfortably behind him. He glared at Seto, who just kept on smirking and stepped closer, leaned so close to Jou he could _almost_ kiss him, but just short. "Bastard, get ova here!"

Kaiba pulled back, which made Jou whimper. If Seto could have smirked any worse, he would have. But torturing the puppy like this was too much fun. He instead put his hands all over Jou's middle, running them up and down his ribs and skimming the shorter boy's hips. The blond growled and moved in a vain effort to increase the contact, but that damn Kaiba insisted on such light, teasing touches!

"This is what the belts are for, pup." Seto whispered in Jou's ear. The blond managed to exact a little revenge by kissing, biting and licking Seto's neck when the brunet got close enough. "Okay, I get it. Now get 'em off so I can—"

But he was interrupted. By the clicking and opening of a door. And the gasp of the person that opened said door. Both boys' heads whipped to the side to see a certain raven-haired Kaiba staring at the scene in shock. "Jou, are you okay?" "Mokuba, tell your brother ta take dese damn belts off so I can—" "Mokuba." The younger's eyes switched to his brother, and Seto nodded curtly.

"Oh." Mokuba blinked. "Uh, right." And after a moment of silence, "Seto, take him to your room. It's, uh, better equipped, remember?" The brunet smirked. "Right."

Jou blinked in confusion. Why did he have a REALLY bad feeling about this? But Seto was taking the belts off, which felt really good! He sighed as Mokuba left them, leaving the door wide open. "Yeah!" Jou was out the door faster that one could blink.

But as he was laughing in the face of freedom, a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him backwards. After letting out an indignant cry, he turned to see Seto.

Oh, right. They had things to do.

Jou smirked.

Now, I have options, because this was first meant to be much more perverted:

Leave it at this, and all it's implied goodness

Write a sort of sequel, making this a two-shot, which would describe some things and have more smut. No lemon unless someone will write it for me.

Leave this and write another version that is much hotter.

Leave me your opinions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (note: longest yet, and the only one to break 2,000 words!)


	5. Belts? 2

PART 2 ISH HERE!!! For Agent M. and darth, and all mah lovely people that read these!

Previously:

_But as he was laughing in the face of freedom, a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him backwards. After letting out an indignant cry, he turned to see Seto._

_Oh, right. They had things to do._

_Jou smirked._

Yugi looked worried as he turned another corner to see another empty hallway. The short boy let out a sigh as he continued to look for his friend. Where had Jou run off to?

A small laugh was heard from around another corner, and Yugi, curious young boy he was, looked around to see a sight he was not expecting. Purple eyes widened, so much so that it broke their previous record. Yami was mentally dancing. He'd made a bet that the record could be broken before the finals were over.

But, wait, what did Yugi see?

Actually, it's quite elementary.

Or, Yami pointed out as he took in the scene, maybe closer to college level.

Yugi mentally agreed as he watched Jou and Seto run down the hall, stopping every few feet during which one of them would throw the other against the wall and kiss the living daylights out of him. After a few seconds of being thoroughly ravished, one would push the other off and get back to running down the hall.

Luckily for Yugi, they were both too... busy... to take any notice of him. After about the third occurrence of this, the shortest realized that the two were headed into Kaiba's room, as indicated by Seto pulling out a card and inserting it in the digital lock. Jou was smirking crazily, which slightly scared Yugi.

But Yami calmed him down (yeah right) by calmly explaining what those two were about to do, and reminding him that they had done the same thing many times over. That's why Yami had insisted on belts in the new outfit.

And while our favorite Pharaoh was trying to convince Yugi not to worry; Seto was thinking of Jou, all his belts, and the other things in his room. After all, Kaiba Seto was NEVER unprepared.

So when the door finally opened, Seto got the worse smirk ever (or, depending on your opinion, best smirk ever) as he pushed the pup inside. The door shut with a nice little 'click' to tell anyone that cared that it was then locked. But nobody cared. They were otherwise occupied.

Jou was amazed at the size of Seto's room. Of course, it _was_ Kaiba's...

A desk in the upper left corner, a set of drawers by the door. And on the right side of the room... a king-sized four-poster bed. Spoiled bastard. Those sheets looked incredibly soft.

Seto wasted almost no time in snapping his puppy out of daydreaming and pulling him over to the bed, roughly throwing him down. While Jou mumbled to himself about bastard possessive Kaiba's, Seto dove under the bed and pulled forward a box. He lifted the lid and pulled some things out.

"Setoooo..." Jou whined from higher up. This made him smirk. "Pup. Be patient." He stood up and crawled onto the bed, slowly making his way over to where Jou was lying and staring at the ceiling. When the CEO was close enough to kiss Jou's cheek, the blond turned to face him. "Bastard, making me wait like dis."

Seto hoped to cure his puppy's impatience with a few minutes of severe kissing, with tongue. But it only made Jou more eager. His hands were all over Kaiba's front, trying desperately to remove all offending articles of clothing. But Seto stopped him.

Jou whined. "Let's gooooooo, Kaiba!" He slowly opened his eyes to be met with a sexily smirking Seto (hahaha, alliteration). "First thing's first, pup." Jou knew what he meant, and frowned. "No, I wanna touch you!" But the brunet would have none of it. He painfully slowly removed Jou's shirt, making the blond beneath him whimper at the teasing touches.

When he was done, he tossed the clothing off to the side somewhere. Jou, knowing what was coming, sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around Seto, kissing the brunet's stomach through his shirt. "Seeetoooo..." he trailed off, hoping his pleading would convince the Kaiba to forgo the bondages... for now...

"Pup. Lie down." Seto responded, kissing Jou's head lightly. Jou pouted. For all of a second. Smiling to himself, the blond half-pulled off Seto's shirt, the frowned as he came upon that troublesome/sexy jacket. "Off."

Seto smiled slightly as he complied, then pushed Jou down, reaching back and retrieving the chain of belts. Jou pouted, but let Seto tie his hands above his head on the bars of Seto's headboard. Then Jou locked eyes with Seto, who was smirking victoriously, and had a really bad feeling that something else was going to happen.

The wary blond watched as Kaiba reached behind his back. After a moment, Jou's eyes widened. "Oh, c'mon! Da belts I can take, but not dat!" Seto smirked sadistically as he waved the blindfold in front of Jou.

"Yes. You're wearing it." Seto leaned down and forced (well, not really) Jou into a fierce kiss while he tied the piece of cloth around the blond's head. Jou pulled his tongue out of Kaiba's and pouted as best one could in a blindfold. "I hate ya for dis, ya know dat?" Seto placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Me too, pup."

Seto moved down his puppy's jaw, alternating between kisses, bites, and licks. He danced around Jou's mouth, never getting quite close enough for the boy to pull him into brash making out. He then concentrated on Jou's neck, which the body beneath him offered gratuitously. Seto found a soft spot in the crook that made Jou let out a poorly-contained moan, and focused his efforts there.

Jou hated it when Kaiba picked his mouth off of his neck, 'cuz his room was cold when Seto's mouth wasn't on his body. Then the CEO hit that nerve on his neck, and it made Jou twitch. He did it again, and the blond moaned. One more lick on that spot had Jou bucking up to brush against Seto's half-naked body.

They both gasped at the contact of their crotches. Jou decided he liked that very much, and raised his hips again, bumping the Kaiba. Seto bit his lip hard to keep from moaning, but Jou had no such intentions. And when he rolled upwards and slid against him, Seto growled and held his sides down, moving up to brutally kiss the blond. (Awfully demanding for someone on bottom, huh?)

Jou only felt the loss of fantastic friction for a second as Seto came crashing down, grinding them together much harder than Jou had. It caused both the boys to let out gasps of surprise. "Jou..." Seto said, panting slightly, "wait one second." "What?!"

Seto crawled off Jou and bent over the side of the bed, reaching in the same box and pulling up a bottle. "Seeeetoooo... whatta ya doin'?" He was answered by the 'fsshhh' of a spray bottle and a cold spot on his chest.

"Aahhh..." he managed to choke out before a very warm mouth covered the cold spot, licking up the whipped cream and leaving a wet spot on him. "S-Seto..."

The blind blond (more alliterations) couldn't see the smirk on Kaiba's face, but he could sure as hell feel it. Seto shook the bottle and drew a path all over Jou's chest. He then promptly followed it with his tongue, elicting moans and shifts from the puppy below him.

"M-more, Setoooo!" Jou pleaded, in vain trying to thrash out of the makeshift rope. Seto smiled and drew one more tiny design around his pup's belly button, and a letter on each side. Barely legible on Jou's stomach now was 'S (heart) J'. Jou whimpered again, and Seto took pity on the pup and licked it up, using wet swirly motions that made Jou gasp and begin panting.

While his mouth was busy, the Kaiba's hands danced around the waistband of Jou's jeans. He skimmed the edge, pressing on the skin just above it. And when he was done with the cream, Seto poked his tongue under the top button. Jou once again pushed up at the brunet's closeness, but was firmly held down by a pair of strong hands.

"Bastard! Hurry up, already..." Jou mumbled in between deep breaths. This made Seto smirk. He crawled up the bed toward Jou's ear and whispered huskily. "Puppy is eager today, no?" Jou turned and aimed (he's blindfolded?) a bite at Kaiba's neck. "I see he is."

Jou growled. "Just hurry up, damnit!" He then bucked up and grinded slowly into the brunet. "I know you want it, too." He purred suggestively into the ear of the CEO.

Seto frowned. "Beg, pup." This made Jou growl again. But Seto remedied that by pressing himself closer and attacking that spot on his pup's neck again. After a couple choked breaths, Jou relented. "Setooo... please?," was the whispered question.

Yugi's eyes widened again as he heard the snippets of conversation from the other side of the door. Yami mentally snickered and called him a voyeur. Yugi pouted and reminded him that it was Yami's idea to listen in on them on the first place. That shut the spirit up.

After a few minutes of silence, they heard a very loud cry, followed by two distinct moans. The short boy stood for a moment, shocked. Then Yami suggested they leave the two alone and go back to their room.

Yugi was running down that hall faster than he'd ever run before.

And it's done! Short, but hot. And blatant YYXY for the Puzzleshippers out there! This one is almost as short as the vampire one... by the way, did _anyone_ catch the GX reference in that story? ;


	6. The Puppy and the Mutt

Thanks to chibi for the plunnie:-

Seto was really, REALLY pissed. Blue eyes watched the passerby with more hate than you think that cutie would be capable of. A group of three girls stopped and 'awwed' at him for a few minutes, but when one tried to pick him up, he growled and bit at her hand.

Now, you might be wondering 'what teh eef is going on?', and there's a very simple explanation. Well, it's not _that_ simple, actually. But basically, our favorite CEO now had four paws, floppy ears, and sharp teeth.

That's right. Kaiba Seto was now an adorable puppy. Rich dark fur covered his small body, and the pup retained his former form's (haha, all puns intended) icy eyes. He sat right outside school, hiding from the crowd of students going home.

And all this had happened in about the last five minutes.

Seto had no idea why he was a dog, or who did it. But whoever did was going to die. Then he would revive them and force them to change him back. Then he would kill them again, naturally.

But that brought up the question of _how _he was getting home, or how he was gonna do anything for that matter! Oh, and more people were coming. Greeeaaaat...

And to make things even BETTER it was Kaiba's lease favorite people. That shrimp, the pointy-haired idiot, the girl that wouldn't shut up about friendship, and the mutt.

Yugi was the first to see the small puppy trying to hide. As soon as he alerted the others to his presence, all four were running over to see. Anzu was the first to try to pick him up. Seto bit her. (AN: XDDD)

Honda scoffed and pushed her back, trying to maneuver cleverly around the dog to trick him. But Seto would have none of it, and showed off his teeth at the attempts.

When Yugi moved forward, it struck Seto that he'd be stuck here for who knows how long if he kept this up. Damn. He grudgingly let the purple-eyed boy hold him, but growled uncomfortably.

"Guys, what are we gonna do? We can't just leave him here!" Yugi exclaimed to his friends, all of which were glaring at the cute thing. "'Den you take 'im, Yug. It obviously don' like Anzu or Honda." "But Jou, Grandpa's allergic to dogs! Can you take care of him?"

Jou laughed. "Yug, ya know I can't. I don't like dogs." "But Jou, it's just a cute puppy!" Yugi held the dog up, to which Seto protested with a whine. Even as he tried to look away, Jou was caught. Yugi's eyes had widened in pleading, and he was pouting.

Damn. The blond sighed and grudgingly took the small thing from Yugi, who smiled in victory. The dog, however, protested the exchange. No, Seto was NOT going with Katsuya!

Unfortunately for him, the group mistook his whines for sounds of contentment. "See, Jou? He likes you!" As the blond was looking down at the puppy, the other three had scooted away. And when Jou looked up, they were well away and waving 'bye'.

He growled at the same time the pup did, and even though they didn't know it, they were thinking the same thing: traitors! Jou looked down at the puppy, surprised. Seto slumped into Jou's arms, sulking.

The puppy was going home with the mutt.

Fuck irony, you know that? With something hard and sandpapery! (That's not my quote, it's by Kelly! XDDD)

(Switch! Jou's house)

Jou sighed for the... 59th time that day as he deposited the new puppy on his bed. Well, his father wasn't home yet, so he could avoid questions about the dog for now. And he had snuck some food into his room. The blond dropped his backpack on the floor and got on his knees, watching the pup walk around his bed. Jou crossed his arms and rested his chin on them. Suddenly it struck him that this puppy reminded him of someone.

Damn it. That puppy looked almost like Kaiba! Okay, screw this. Anzu was taking it tomorrow, no matter how much it hated her. He got up and walked over, picking up a small plate of apple slices. Jou put them on the bed, and Seto immediately walked over and started eating. After he was done eating, Seto decided to take a more thorough look around his surroundings.

Jou's house was small. He knew it would be, of course, but still! And his bed was a mess. Did he ever change the sheets or make his bed? Seto guessed not. His amplified nose picked up the smell of lived-in bedroom quite well. Unclean mutt. If he picked up some obscure, incurable disease here, it would mean somebody's head! Probably Jou's.

Seto let out the puppy equivalent of a sigh, which came out a whine, and lay down on a pillow on the head of the bed. This at least smelled bearable. Probably shampoo the mutt used. Big eyes slid shut and Seto let out a yawn, crossing his front paws and lying on them.

Jou blinked at the new occupant. He had totally just stolen one of Jou's pillows! And it was the good one, too! Spoiled thing... definitely could be a Kaiba. Jou found himself sighing again and grabbed a towel, leaving the room for a shower.

Seto's mind drifted from thought to thought as Jou was in the shower. This pillow smelled nice. He was tired. Biting those stupid girls was kinda fun. Jou didn't take clothes into the bathroom, so he was getting dressed in here. Ew, Seto didn't want to see that!

The door opened, giving puppy-Seto a shock. In the doorway stood Jou, hair dripping wet and towel around his waist. Two pairs of eyes met, both uncertain. "Uh, I don' suppose you'd get out of da room so I can get dressed?" Jou was officially insane. He was talking to a dog. But Seto didn't feel like moving, so he just shut his eyes. "Right. Didn't think so."

Jou stifled the 61st sigh of the day as he pulled on nightclothes. He faced the mirror, away from his bed and guest. Seto cracked one eye open and got an eyeful. He had no idea what had possessed him to look, but he did. And the first thought he had was that Jou had a nice backside. And that was the only thought he had before he promptly clenched his eyes shut again.

After Jou was dressed, he hesitated. It was night by then, and he wanted some sleep. But that dog was on his bed, and it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. So Jou made a noise of dissatisfaction and crawled in, resting his head on the pillow next to the puppy's. His brown eyes stayed trained on the bedguest, whom he guessed had already fallen asleep.

Seto wasn't asleep, but he could tell Jou was watching him. So he slipped both eyes open and the two just stared at each other for, well, neither of them knew how long.

"Can ya keep a secret?" The puppy gave him a deadpan look, as if saying 'well, who the hell am I gonna tell?' Seto was actually thinking more along the lines of 'maybe, but if it's juicy, I'm totally using it as blackmail'. "You remind me alot of Seto Kaiba. Your fur is da same as his hair, 'nd ya got his eyes, too." At this, Jou reached up and pet the smaller being. "Sometimes, Kaiba's a real jerk. No, wait; he's almost always a jerk."

Seto didn't like being touched, but Jou's fingers rubbing on his head felt nice. He let out a noise, which he hoped the blond took as a sign to continue. "Yeah, he's a jerk, but he's rich, famous, and damn sexy." Now Seto was interested. "Well, in the opinion of his fangirls, anyway. I'm not too sure myself." Here Jou stopped. He was insane, that was established, but was he really about to spill to a puppy picked up off the street?

"I think I love Seto." Seto totally went on alert at Jou's whispered statement. His ears perked, and his blue eyes focused on Jou entirely. "Now, ya gotta promise ya won't evah tell that bastard if ya see 'im. I don't even know if I do, but I think so." Silence reigned between the two as Jou continued to stroke Seto's fur and the puppy stared at him.

"Well, we always used to fight over da stupidest tings, but now we don' fight nearly as much. And whenevah I saw him, I used to just get so annoyed and angry for no reason, then he'd insult me or someting, and we'd fight, and everyting was like dat for da longest time. But now, I just dunno. I guess he's less of a prick now den he was, and dat's good. But sometimes I miss dat. I miss that rivalry we had, because it was clear. We hated each other, we'd fight, and dat was dat. Now, it's all weird. I wanna pick a fight, but I'm tired of fighting, ya know?"

He only got pensive blue eyes in answer. "Probably not. It's hard ta explain unless you could see us. I just dunno. If I do love him, it's not like I can do anyting." Jou shifted to stare at the ceiling, removing his hand from Seto's head. In return, Seto whined and crawled closer over the pillows to Jou, nuzzling his head. When Jou turned his head, Seto licked his cheek.

The blue-eyed puppy looked so cute to Jou. "Well, I guess it's confirmed den. At least I got somebody ta confide in, now that I know..." Jou ran a palm down the puppy's back, petting him. Seto felt relaxed here, he didn't know why. He now had the ultimate blackmail against his rival. But he didn't want to use it. Maybe it hit a little too close to home. Seto was thinking that after this whole mess, he might just reconsider how he felt about the blond, too.

But Jou yawned, and as if it were contagious, Seto let out a little puppy-yawn and they both fell asleep.

(The Next Day)

Jou's brown eyes opened to the sight of two icy blue eyes staring right at him. "G'mornin', puppy." Seto in response licked his cheek again. "Man, no, offence, but I wish Seto would do that. Tank you, dough." The puppy only let out a small whimper as Jou got out of bed and stretched. Seto let out a yawn and enjoyed the sight of Jou in the morning.

He wasn't permitted the view for long, because Jou put on his school uniform and headed out the door. Frowning as best a puppy could, Seto jumped off the bed and followed. On the way out the door, Jou grabbed an apple, and felt a nip at his heels.

"No, ya have to stay here. I'm going ta school. Ya know, da place Yug' found ya yesterday. Wonder if your owner, if ya got one, goes dere... ya don't got a collar, so I guess you're homeless. Well, were homeless. Don' worry, tho. I'll be back in a few hours."

Jou was on his way out the door again when Seto jumped in front of him. "No, trust me, ya don' wanna come to school wit me. It's borin'." But the puppy remained by Jou's side as he walked outside and down the street.

Jou watched the dog carefully, making sure not to leave it behind or step on it. But when they arrived at school, Jou stopped. "Hey, puppy?" Seto turned to stare at him curiously. "If you're gonna come into da school, we gotta hide ya. Pets ain't allowed." The dog made a noise, and if Jou didn't know any better, he would say that the pup just scoffed at the idea of being labeled a pet. That dog was completely spoiled.

Then a thought came over Jou. It was strange, unlikely, and just plain refuseable. But as he looked back on what had happened in the previous day, it became more and more likely. Something in Jou broke as the truth washed over him. The blond ran up to the puppy, who was innocently (enough) watching the students running to class, and picked him up.

Seto was startled when he was roughly picked up and brought face-to-face with an angry Jou. He glared at the blond. What the hell was that for!? After a few seconds of Jou searching his blue eyes, Jou's features dropped. "Are you Seto?"

The question surprised the Kaiba, almost as much as the tone with which it was asked. Jou sounded really hurt, like it was killing him to even be here. Slowly, Seto nodded.

The human managed to swallow and put Seto in his arms. "Okay," he said, voice depressed and laced with anger, "we'll go fix this right now." The blond set off on a fast walk down the halls, ignoring the curious looks and 'awws' of passerby.

Seto wondered where they were running to, and what had gotten into Jou. But when Jou turned a corner and made a beeline for a nearby shrimp with tri-colored hair, he realized it was Yugi Jou was looking for. But why?

"Yug." Jou called out in that same dead tone. The purple-eyed boy turned around at the call of his name, and smiled when he saw Jou. But the look on his friend's face quickly fell away. "What's wrong, Jou?" "Get Yami out here. Now." "Jou—" "Yugi! I need ta talk to him." Yugi was unsure, but Yami mentally told him to let him take over.

In a second, Jou was staring into a much more serious pair of purple eyes. "Yami, why?" "Because you were never going to tell him otherwise." Jou was so close to tears, his vision was clouding over. He looked down at the puppy, which was looking between the two humans in puzzlement. "Change him back" was Jou's only order before dropping the dog in Yami's arms and running off.

Seto whimpered at the transfer, and Yami sighed. "He really cares about you; you do know that, right?" The puppy looked up and nodded determinedly. "Do you feel the same?" Another nod. "Then let's get you back to normal." Yami, dog in hand, walked calmly off toward the bathroom, which was nearly deserted. One stall at the end was locked, and Yami put Seto down on the floor.

Jou saw a flash of light from under the bathroom door, and anger ran through him. Why were they all doing this to him? He couldn't face this. Seto had heard everything. He'd never let him live it down! "Jou?" came the call from the other side of the door. "Go away, damn it!"

Yami had left the room not a minute after changing Seto back into a human. The Kaiba raised a fist and pounded on the fragile door separating them. "Open this door, Mutt." "Says da one dat was a puppy for nearly a day!" Jou spit back. "Jou, I'm going to break this door down and there'll be a scene, you're going to open it, or you're going to come out." "Go ta hell, Kaiba."

The CEO mentally sighed. Why was he so damn difficult? "That's not what you said last night and this morning, pup, so just get out here." Jou stood up and glared at the door. "Listen, Moneybags, you know I care about what you think about me, and I also know you hate me. Leave da hurt at dat. Go away! Unless you'd be so low as to kick a man when he's down; spreading da word all ovah school. Lettin' everybody know that I love you when you hate me back. Dat's enough, Kaiba."

"Katsuya! Do you even remember what happened when you woke up this morning?" Jou saddened. "Yeah..." "What happened?" "You... licked me." "And you, being a mutt, know what that means, right?" Jou didn't answer.

"Yes, you do know what it means. Now open the damn door!" Before he finished his order, the door flew open and his vision was filled with an angry Jou, eyes bloodshot and full of rage. "What, Seto? What do you _want_?" Blue met brown, and Seto smirked.

"I want this. And so do you."

And with that, our favorite billionaire leaned down and captured Jou's lips in a burning kiss. Both pairs of eyes slid shut and mouths opened and tongues met.

Then the handsome brunet picked his love up and carried him bridal-style to his white horse, and they rode off kissing into the sunset, living happily ever after.

Well, actually, it was more like Jou racing Kaiba to the limo, being driven off kissing like maniacs into the late morning, and doing _something_ at a certain mansion all day.

But, eh, close enough.

WOOT! It is teh fluffy and kyoooote-ness!

Actually, I'm kinda disappointed with this one . the idea of Kaiba turning into a puppy just requires so many details I didn't feel like writing...


	7. special surfaces

For fergie at da forums! this was her quote/challenge/thingie... enjoy!

Blue eyes narrowed on their prey as a body wandered unsuspectingly into the large kitchen. The owner of said blue eyes smiled evilly as Jou pulled a bottle of whipped cream out of the fridge, but frowned as his pup started out of the kitchen.

Poor Jou. Before the blond knew what had hit him, he was pinned to the edge of the table, ice-blue eyes shining with mischief boring into his own brown. A nervous smile flitted across Jou's face. "Mokuba an' I wanted some whipped cream on da ice-cream sundaes."

One of Seto's smirks told Jou he wasn't getting that sundae for a while...

(A while later...)

Mokuba sighed as he approached the kitchen. Jou was supposed to get the whipped cream over ten minutes ago! He pushed open the door, a look of irritation on his face.

It quickly turned to one of surprise.

Then embarrassment.

Then irritation again.

"Damn it, you two. I told you not to do that on things I eat off of!"

So short... . forgive meh!? I posted more! chibi eyes word count: 169 XDDD shortest by far!


	8. steal my man?

Fer chibi! yet another quote/challenge/whatever!

Yugi watched, slightly confused and sad, as Mai dragged off a blond boy, the other offering no protest. He saw a certain CEO out of the corner of his eye scowl deeply and storm off out of the classroom. Yugi sighed, turning to Honda and Anzu, who were oblivious to the situation.

"Hey, Yug', where'd Jou go?" (ha, it's a rhyme) "Uh, he went ahead. You know Jou. He always gets excited for lunch." "Haha, right. Let's go, I'm starving!"

Yugi remembered the look on Seto's face as Mai had dragged him off, and smiled at his friends. "Uh, you two go on ahead. I'll be right back." "Okay, Yug'." "Yugi, catch up to us soon, okay?" "Okay, Anzu." He dutifully replied before running off in search of a certain brunet.

He turned a corner and spied a nearly empty hallway, spotting only a few loiterers leaning against lockers. His purple eyes wandered the hallway. Seto couldn't have gone too far... Then he saw the bathroom. That had to be it.

He pushed open the door and walked in quietly, trying not to alert anyone of his presence. Looking down at all the stall doors, he sighed in relief as there was only one locked. Hesitantly, he knocked softly. Yugi, when Seto didn't open the door, pressed one ear against the barrier and heard... _crying_?

The short boy was sad. He'd noticed the CEO watching Jou for quite a while, and had also noticed the recent lack of insults traded between the two. It was obvious to Yugi's young, innocent mind that Seto didn't hate Jou anymore. Quite the opposite, the optimistic boy thought to himself.

"Kaiba, open the door. I wanna talk to you!" he whined in a valiant effort of getting Seto's attention. But the CEO remained silent, save for the occasional sniffle. "Kaiba, I know what's wrong." He couldn't see Seto, but he knew the taller boy had stiffened.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Yugi was met with the sight of a red faced, tear streaked Kaiba glare. "That... that..." Seto was furious. Yugi's innocence be damned. "That fucking SLUT stole my man!" He faintly registered Yugi's exclamation at his outburst and cursing, but found he didn't care.

All he knew was that he was getting his mutt back, and that blonde bimbo, man-stealers better run. Run FAR away.

(Meanwahile, back in the jungle—

Whoops, wrong card. I meant in the lunchroom...)

Mai was smirking as Jou blushed. "So, you're totally sure about this?" "Yeah, I am." A look of determination crossed over his features. "So, will ya teach me, Mai?" He waved his hands around in a gesture he hoped she understood.

Her smirk spoke volumes. But suddenly she looked behind him over his shoulder and raised one eyebrow. Jou looked confused, until he turned around to see a very red-faced brunet standing behind him, glaring over his head at Mai. The blonde stared amusedly back at him before waving at Jou. "Go ahead. Jou, it looks like out little meeting wasn't necessary after all."

The boy was confused. Until he caught her drift, after which he smiled wide and looked up at Seto, who met his gaze. After a few seconds of eye contact, Seto grabbed Jou's arm and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

Jou was elated. On the way out, he saw Yugi walking in the lunchroom. The boy's eyes widened as Jou flashed him a smile and waved. Yugi waved back slowly, a nervous smile crawling over his face.

His and Mai's matchmaker plan had worked perfectly.

Yeah, it's all short and condensed and taken out of the original format. ;;; NEXT!


	9. not in class, Jou!

Okay, this is the last. For now. shifty eyes dscilmaeir: I don't own YGO. Or anything else, for that matter. Not even the quotes I use in my stories. They come from the My Guardian Dragon forums based on the fanfic of the same title by Chibichan610. go read it. Now.

The three friends eyed the sleeping body nervously. If he started talking any louder, the teacher might hear. And considering what Jou was mumbling in his dreaming, that could not be good.

"Mmmm... food."

They all tensed. "Mmmm, san'wich with mayonnaise..."

So far, Jou was talking mostly to himself, but loud enough that anyone paying attention would notice. Good thing this was history. Nobody paid attention in history. (sorry to all history fans out there!)

"Mmmm, Kaiba..." Anzu bit down on a finger to stifle the cry. Yugi sat, eyes wider than usual. Honda was straight up, mouth in a weird twist and eye twitching.

"Mmmmmm... Kaaiiiiba WIT mayo!" And cue the three unison sighs.

Jou sat up, a goofy content smile on his face, eyes half-lidded. However, they snapped fully open when the blond noticed a person hovering over him. He blinked once. Twice.

Three times.

"Uuhhhh... Hi?" He smiled brightly in an attempt to shake off the embarrassment.

"Jounouchi! Would you mind sharing your riveting daydreams with the class, seeing as how it must be much more fascinating and important than my class?" Jou rubbed the back of his head and laughed out loud.

"Actually, teach, yeah. It was." Never loosing that energizing smile, he continued. "See, I'm hungry right now. So of course I was dreamin' 'bout food, until someone came up ta me and shoved the food away. Den dat person started kissin' me, and—"

"Jounouchi! That is enough!" The older woman screeched, face flushed in anger. "Well, ya did ask, teach." Jou pointed out. He turned his eyes to Yugi and smiled. The shorter boy just sent a nervous pseudo-smile back.

"Regardless, in the future you will pay attention in my class or receive detention!" She stormed back to the front of the classroom and resumed whatever lecture she had been in the middle of, not that anybody was listening.

Jou hurriedly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before folding it and tossing it at Yugi's head. He missed, of course, and it landed on the desk. Yugi, frowning slightly, opened it and read.

_But I do pay attention in her class._

_Just not to her._

There was an arrow on the paper, pointing down and to the side. Yugi, knowing where it pointed, sighed and wrote back.

_Jou, you should really be careful about falling asleep in class! He might hear you, or you could get detention again!_

Jou pouted when he received the message. Yug' always had ta spoil his fun.

_Dat's da point, Yug'!_

The purple eyed boy blinked. And again. And that made two people that had blinked three times that day.

Meanwhile, Seto was staring contemplatively at the back of the mutt's head. The name Jou had murmured while asleep had not escaped him. So... the mutt had _those_ kinds of dreams about him, hm? A smirk made it's way onto Kaiba's face.

Before Jou could fall asleep again, a piece of paper whizzed past his head and landed neatly in front of him. He stared at it curiously before opening it to reveal precise handwriting.

_Interesting, mutt._

Jou grinned. Kaiba knew now, his job was done.

_D'ya like wat ya heard, moneybags?_

The note was carelessly tossed back over a shoulder and just managed to land on Seto's desk. Icy blue eyes skimmed the one sentence quickly, and Seto's smirk grew.

_Well, I'm not much for mayonnaise, but I can come up with several other things you could be moaning out loud._

_Like my name._

Jou read this statement with really big eyes. Then his grin multiplied.

_Sooo... after class?_

Another, much more scheming smirk on the Kaiba's face.

_After class._

Ok, you can imagine it from there ;

there was supposed to be another, but won't upload it --;;;

Whew, three! I'm proud! D leave a review? pulls Yugi over and both start the pout


	10. Deflowered

Ok, since this is the third time I've had to write this one, just get to it. TT

(and if TWO lines won't go through, it starts here.)

Yami and Yugi were cuddled on the couch, both pretty content with life. There was some funny old show on the TV, birds were chirping outside, and the world was a happy place.

Until a slam was heard from the front entrance, anyway. The two boys looked up in concern and confusion as Shizuka stomped into the room, looking both distressed and angry. The girl saw their position and frowned. "Would you two stop making out already? This is an emergency! Seto Kaiba is deflowering my sweet, innocent older brother as we speak!"

Yugi looked up at Yami. Yami looked down at Yugi. Then they both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"Shizuka, I don't know why Jou didn't tell you, but..."

"Seto Kaiba 'deflowered' your brother weeks ago."

"Yami!"

"What!?"

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it!"

"But subtlety is pointless."

Yami was looking at his hikari confusedly, then in horror at the oncoming look on Yugi's face. He tried to look away, tried to resist it, but 'twas all in vain. For Yugi was doing...

The Ultra-Super-Cute-and-Powerful Pout of DOOM! ™

(Warning: The Ultra-Super-Cute-and-Powerful Pout of DOOM! ™ is a trademark of Yugi Mouto, King of Games. Do not submerge The Ultra-Super-Cute-and-Powerful Pout of DOOM! ™ or it's user, for doing so will result in a dead body. Do not use The Ultra-Super-Cute-and-Powerful Pout of DOOM! ™ in the presence of any flammable substance, the effects of which are untested, but assumed to be bad. Any use of The Ultra-Super-Cute-and-Powerful Pout of DOOM! ™ may result in any or all of the following: failure of evil glares, crumbling of iron will, hordes of fanpeople (the damage caused by aforementioned party(ies) is under no liability of Yugi Mouto), villainous plans becoming inexplicably nonexistent, and others. Do not use The Ultra-Super-Cute-and-Powerful Pout of DOOM! ™ without the permission of it's owner and creator, Yugi Mouto, for he has a copyright. And also if you do, Yami will come Mind-Crush you for messing with his hikari. You don't want that, do you? I thought not.)

While they were arguing (and through the entire warning) Shizuka had been standing completely frozen, classic anime style. Eyes bigger than Yugi's (which is saying something!), pupils gone, mouth on the floor, face white as a sheet, the whole shebang.

She took in a shuddering breath, which caused the two boys fighting to stare at her curiously. "You mean... my brother... and Seto Kaiba... have been together for weeks... AND NOBODY TOLD ME!?!?!??!" Yugi and Yami cringed at the volume.

"Ten bucks says even _they_ heard that."

(Meanwhile, back in the jungle— Wait, wrong skip. In a private location that certainly wasn't Kaiba's mansion...)

Two bodies stiffened as the echo of a shriek reached them. "Dat was..." "She'll be fine, Mutt." "But Shizuka— oh, Seto!" "You talk too much." "Do dat again, Kaiba."

(ahem, let's not disturb them any more, shall we? Back at the Shop...)

Yugi nodded, face grim. "I wouldn't bet against it."

But Shizuka had undergone another change: now the girl stood with a quivering mouth and wavy eyes. Yami instinctively pushed Yugi in front of him sensing the impending breakdown. "Why didn't he tell me?" Yugi rushed forward and tried to comfort the taller girl. "Shizuka, it's okay. I'm sure he was going to tell you! It's just kind of hard to accept. I mean, him with Seto? Could you imagine it?"

She nodded, a grim looked of forever-scarred innocence on her face. "Oh, I don't have to _imagine_ it, Yugi." "Don't worry, Shizuka." Yami offered in an attempt to help out. "Kaiba is taking good care of Jou." She looked momentarily relieved. "I mean, you should hear them at school!" Now she was curious. "They probably think nobody can hear them when they sneak out of class for a quickie, but oh, boy, can we."

Back to horrified and scarred for life. "Yami!"

"What now!?"

Yami looked at his hikari. Yugi was pouting. Yami knew that pout well enough to know Yugi was upset and reprimanding him. Yami didn't like it when Yugi was sad. That made Yami sad. Which made him angst. Which made everyone want to kill him. Which made Yugi even sadder. It was a vicious cycle, really.

So Yami pouted as best he could. "Sorry, Yugi."

Shizuka sighed again. "Ok, I think I'm going to go talk to Mai for a while. Bye-bye, Yugi, Yami." They waited until she was gone from the shop before Yami turned questioning eyes to Yugi. "So, how far do you think they were when she walked in on them?"

Ok, two lines again for the end. --

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLZ READ!!!**

I know I have smut labels everywhere, but have yet to produce a lemon. And unless u ask for it, that's all you're getting. AUTHORS NEED FANBASE PRESSURE! – MGD forums. It's true. So it stays foreplay unless I get lemon requests.


	11. Jou is

For darth at the forums, cuz she gave me the idea. Go read her! NOW!

LIME AGAIN! (damn hormones...)

(if the line won't work, this is where the story starts, k?)

Jou shifted in his seat for what he counted as the 54th time that period. He was keeping track, yes. It was just _that_ boring.

Jou turned to stare out the window, further ignoring whatever lecture his teacher was on. The sun was shining brightly, just a few feet away. Jou sulked. How much longer was this damn class gonna go on?!

A quick glance at the clock told him that there were only ten more merciless minutes until school was released. Great. One less minute than the last time he had checked...

Cue the 55th squirm.

The blond lowered his head onto his desk, letting out an aggravated sigh, not caring if anyone heard. Come. On. Already.

Golden eyes slid once again to the stupid clock, and Jou frowned. It hadn't moved at all! If time kept this up, Jou thought to himself, it would be going backwards soon enough.

But if time went backwards, it would eventually go back to the moment when time progressed forward. If that happened, time would slow again, go backwards, then forwards.

Wait, what?

If that was true, then Jou was unfortunately caught in a time loop. Now, this could be much better. But the time loop Jou was caught in was, damn it, oh-so-inconveniently during school. Fucking. A.

Desperate eyes rose to the clock once again, practically praying he was wrong. The blond let out a sigh of relief as the wonderful, yet damned, piece of machinery silently told the world that there were only eight more trickling minutes until freedom.

Jou was torn between shouting in relief that the loop had unraveled and grabbing the nearest sharp object and mutilating the clock because it wouldn't go faster.

Fortunately for the innocent (was it?) machine, Jou was stopped by a now-familiar feeling in his lower stomach. With a grimace, he held it and turned to Yugi, who was staring at the boy in worry.

A flush spread across Jou's face, and his breathing rate increased. Not now, not in school, not when there were only a few more minutes until dismissal...

Jou silently conveyed his message to Yugi in a single nod. _Yeah, it's happening again._ Yugi looked worriedly at Jou for a while longer as the other put his head down and scrunched his eyes shut, willing the heat away.

The taller one prayed that the teacher didn't call on him. Then he'd have to sit up, open his eyes, and... well, there would be some explaining to do. And Jou didn't want to have to explain what was going on.

He grit his teeth as another wave of heat rolled over him. Most of his muscles tensed, and a line of sweat begun making its way down the side of Jou's face. The blond forced horrifying images into his mind to try and think it away, but they dropped in favor of more... exciting ones.

With legs twitching slightly, Jou shook his head fiercely, trying to dispel the provocative scenes playing in his mind.

Blood pounded in his ears and all through his body, hands just itching to tear off the stuffy shirt and pants, the heat was so intense.

No.

He resisted the call, Jou did, with body tense to try and stem the flood of feeling the episodes brought on. He forced his eyes open and stared at the desk. But was caught off-guard at the supreme clarity of his sight.

Dread filled Jou. He was beginning to change faster every time...

He turned again to toss a desperate look at Yugi, who flinched upon seeing Jou's eyes. Jou knew why, too. The red eyes that he now saw through were quite startling if you weren't expecting them. Yugi shot him what Jou took as a sympathetic look and shrugged. _I can't help, Jou. Sorry._

Jou pouted again. He looked at the clock, hoping against hope that something had happened and it was magically time to go...

No such luck. Jou was upset, but not surprised to see the silent devil announcing there to be yet five minutes until they could escape the prison that was school. He mentally massacred the object, gaining a smidgen of pleasure from the carnage of the tiny metal thing.

He sighed, and as another bomb exploded inside him, flooding heat everywhere, clenched his teeth. Forced to breathe through his nose, Jou's heightened senses took in the many diverse smells of the room.

Most prominent was the perfume of the girl in front of him. Vanilla. A little tame for Jou's taste, but sweet nonetheless. Others mixed in slowly, consisting of other perfumes, deodorant, sweat, the smell of old and unwashed clothes, too many scents for Jou to identify.

He closed his eyes again and tightened the hold on his middle, from where the heat seemed to originate and spread. But, instantly, his darkened vision was assaulted with scenes and flashes that spurred on the insane drive of fire in his body, not making his task of repression any easier.

His breathing came in deep heaves now, and Jou was amazed nobody had taken notice.

Well, that was, until his enhanced perception picked up a pair of eyes focused on his back, feeling like two holes boring into him. Jou caught a low growl before it could escape his throat, and shifted in his seat again.

Would that fucking bastard stop it, already!?! Seto was _so not_ making anything easier for Jou... but then, when did the Kaiba-prick make _anything_ easy?

Exactly.

Jou semi-poorly held in a groan and sat straight up in his seat, glaring at the clock. It still read three minutes left. Fingers twitched with the longing to destroy the monstrosity.

Jou frowned and settled for the mundane tasks of tapping his foot, drumming his fingers, and staring out the window at nothing in particular in a valiant effort to hold back the heat pounding through his body and tantalizing images in his head.

And after about twenty seconds of _that_ not working, Jou once again buried his head in his crossed arms on his desk and rubbing his eyes, trying to force the red out.

It struck him that absolutely nobody had done or said anything about his actions... his sense didn't even pick up any stares or apprehensible motions. The teacher was completely oblivious to him, for some reason he wasn't going to question. After all, what were the odds of this happening? And right when he desperately needed it to?

Right. Exactly. He was going to do the smart thing, for once, and **not** question his luck.

No longer red, his eyes managed to make out another minute until dismissal past the spots of color from rubbing them so furiously. Thank. God.

Only one more minute, only one more minute, only one more—_God damn it, stop staring Kaiba!_

Jou could still feel the brunet's gaze on his back, despite the ebbing of his other senses.

Oh, well. At least the heat was dissipating. Jou sighed in relief as the clock ticked forward, signaling less than 30 seconds left of the day...

The blond relaxed and leaned back, closing his eyes and smiling slightly as his smell lessened and he stopped feeling so much. His seat felt gloriously cold on his still-fiery skin. Or, you know, what you _could_ feel through jeans and a shirt.

The bell rang as Jou was basking in the loss of heat and most of the class promptly formed a mob and made it's way outside the classroom. Jou got up slowly, avoiding the crowd, and met Yugi on the other side of the room.

A bright smile made it's way on the taller's face and Yugi smiled back nervously. "You okay, Jou? That might have been the longest one yet!" "Nah, I'm fine, Yug. It's gone, anyways." "Are you sure?" Jou was caught in the trap of his friend's eyes. So damn cute, it was impossible to lie to those eyes!

"I dunno, Yug. I tink dis one was da longest. And dey _are_ gettin' more frequent, I guess. But didn't Yami say dat I jus gotta stay outta da Shadow Realm for a while and it should go away?" Yugi still looked worried. "Well, he did say that..." "Den dere's no problem, Yug! Now let's go, school's ova!" "I guess..."

It was with a mostly sunny disposition that Jou and Yugi walked down the hall and toward the lockers, seeing Honda waiting for them. "Hey, what's up guys!?" "Ah, nutin' much, Honda. School, it sucked, the usual." "Yeah, don't I know it."

Yugi turned around and saw a familiar figure walking in their general direction. When it got close enough, Yugi tried to smile cheerfully. "Hey, Kaiba." At the name, both Jou and Honda spun on their heels to glare at the passing person. "Yugi. Honda. Mutt." Was the surprising answer.

"Damnit, Kaiba, I'm not a dog!" The taller boy stopped and turned to glare at Jou. "Then stop barking like one." Jou growled lowly, a faint blush threatening to creep up his face.

Wait a minute... Jou's breath hitched as the all-too-familiar ball of energy broke inside of him, sending a ripple of heat through his body. He shook for a moment, trying to maintain whatever composure he had in this fight and not lose his head. He could not, repeat, NOT afford to lose himself right now.

Brown eyes stayed locked on the person before him in an attempt to remind himself of what he was in the middle of.

"I'm not barking, Moneybags! And stop it already wit da damn dog names!" He took an involuntary step forward, closer to the Kaiba, blood pounding in his ears. Everything stopped, nay, came upon a train crash, when the group heard a greeting from the left.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Otogi stood next to Yugi and took in the scene before him. Jou and Kaiba were fighting again. Wow, didn't they ever get tired of it? Whatever. Seto better stay away from Jou if he knew what was good for him.

(AN: XD sorry, but can't u just imagine him threatening Kaiba in his head?)

So, in an effort to claim his territory, Otogi stepped closer to Jou and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "C'mon, Jou. Let's get out of here. Seto's being an ass again, just ignore him." Jou's eye twitched at the contact, remembering all too vividly the last time this happened... you don't wanna know.

But Jou was forced by the heat to re-live it again.

_(Flashback)_

Jou and Kaiba were, unsurprisingly, throwing insults in the hall again after a class. The blond had just gotten over another episode and was blushing against his will.

And out of nowhere, Otogi had appeared and stepped between them, putting his hands on Jou's shoulders, staring him down and saying something about backing off. Unfortunately, Jou was dizzy and tired. Also unfortunately, the evil, lusty eyes returned.

In a matter of seconds, Otogi was placing a kiss on his cheek and dragging him back to the others. For the rest of that day, Jou's eyes would not return to their normal size. He also didn't talk, at all, which had everyone worried. After that, Otogi had mysteriously disappeared. And ever since he had come back, he had been hitting on Jou like crazy.

_(End Flashback)_

Now the heat focused on the spot the dice-boy was gripping on his shoulder. "Otogi, let go of me." Jou managed to grit out, teeth clenched and willing eyes to stay out of the red zone. "C'mon, Jou." The green-eyed one purred out, stepping to the blond's side and wrapping his arms around him. "Let's leave this asshole and find something more fun to do."

All eyes switched to Kaiba for a split-second, who, like always, was glaring and looking just a _little_ pissed off. "Otogi, I said: _Get the hell off a me_." The heat was pounding through his body at the closeness of another body, and the essence wanted nothing more than to give in. But Jou was stronger. He would not submit to the dice-boy. He would conquer this –

"Ryuji, get the hell off the mutt, you're embarrassing yourself."

Wait, HOLD UP!?

Did Seto Kaiba (prick, moneybags, asshole, etc.) just STICK UP FOR JOU!?!?!?!??!?!?

No. That was impossible.

Then why was Otogi loosening his hold on Jou? And why was everyone staring at Kaiba like the man was dancing ballet in a pink tutu? And why was he smirking so high-and-mightily like he'd just won the lottery?

Holy. Shit!

Jou was frozen, mouth hanging open as an open window, staring at his savior like... well, like Seto had just saved his life.

Which he pretty much just had.

The heat grew and exploded in his stomach, but Jou told it to shut up while he tried to figure out what had just happened. Seto. Had saved him? From Otogi?

No, it couldn't be like that. Kaiba _had_ insulted him when he told dice-boy to get off. That must be it. Seto only did it 'cuz it embarrassed Otogi. And Kaiba loved to embarrass people. Right. Okay, that was it.

Jou semi-pouted. In his head.

Then mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. No. Absolutely not. Those damn spells were getting to him. No way Seto had just saved his life because he cared about the blond. Nope. No way. Get over it. Not happening.

But that damned heat wouldn't listen.

A scene flashed through Jou's mind then. He had to admit, it looked pretty damn good and real. Otogi was stomping off after getting told off by Kaiba about leaving infected dogs alone. The crowd that had gathered at the onset of the action was slowly dispersing at the hand of Seto's trademark glare. Then for some reason there were only Seto and Jou in the hall...

Seto was walking closer, still smirking at Jou like he was... the other's prey or something...

The very image sent shivers down Jou's spine and made his pulse quicken.

The Kaiba was now just inches away from the blond, towering over Jou in his superior height that Jou hated him for but at the same time found sexy. Those blue eyes that couldn't be described as anything but beautifully blue bored into his own brown, and Jou's heart, if possible, sped up.

"Shouldn't the puppy thank his master for helping him?" Seto leaned down and whispered seductively into Jou's ear. The blond had to forcibly swallow to prevent any incriminating sounds from escaping his throat.

Before Jou knew what was happening, one long-fingered hand was running up his neck and burying itself in his brown hair, the other sliding around his waist and pulling the non-resisting body closer to Seto's own. Jou let his eyes close, dropping one arm over Seto's shoulder and wrapping the other under the one in his hair. He felt something on his neck, and barely managed to bite back a noise.

Then Jou felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

WHAT THE HELL!?

Brown eyes flew open at the sudden sting to see Honda staring at him worriedly alongside Yugi. He blinked confusedly before his gaze traveled to the taller brunet behind them.

"Jou! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, man. After Otogi left you kinda spaced out. We were getting worried about you."

Jou growled. Damn it, stop that! Not again, when he's. Right. Fucking. There!

"Yea, I'm fine guys. Jus tired, I guess." The two looked suspicious of Jou's automatic smile, but didn't question him further. "Hey, you two go on ahead. I jus gotta do one more ting before I go home. Talk to ya later guys!" The blond didn't give them a chance to answer before pushing past and walking around the nearest corner.

Yugi and Honda looked after where Jou had gone before turning to each other and shrugging. He'd catch up with them later, they knew.

Seto watched the mutt's hasty departure, suspicious. School was out, there were almost no more students left... what could he be up to? On a whim, Seto decided to follow the mutt. There could be valuable blackmail opportunities ahead, and the company could manage ten minutes while he sated his curiosity.

So he turned around to go after the blond, only to see a pair of eyes watching him from around the corner. They quickly disappeared when they noticed him watching them watching him. Seto was torn between frowning and smirking.

"Mutt, get out here." Well, that made a little more sense. But not much. Jou had only stayed behind to ditch the other two. Why? Usually the group would be attached at the hips, figuratively speaking.

Jou sighed and internally cursed himself for letting Kaiba catch him watching him. He had been making sure Yugi and Honda had gone, but then there was only Seto to look at in the hall...

And Jou, who was under the influence, (AN: XD) would not pass up an opportunity so rare and delicious as to blatantly check out Seto Kaiba without the other knowing.

Once again berating his mind for it's stupidity and obsession with Kaiba's body, Jou stepped out into the hall, smiling nervously. "Kaiba. Can't a guy..."

The statement died on his tongue as he saw the look Seto was giving him. Oh, no. Ooooooohhh, no. Not again, damn heat-and-hormone-induced visions! A part of Jou wanted to take the nearest weapon and beat the crap out of Seto for that look. The other wanted to jump him and kiss him senseless.

"—ungrateful mutt." Jou was snapped out of planning Kaiba's demise (unsure of which demise to give him) by the insult. "Uh, wha?" The blond blinked in confusion at the accusing tone. Kaiba's arms were crossed in front of him and he was glaring again.

Jou pouted. He wanted the sexy smirk back.

"I said that you're an ungrateful mutt. I just saved you from Otogi molesting you, baka. But I understand if you're too much of an idiot to thank me." Jou frowned and twitched, anger rising past the attraction. "Ya bastard!" He took a step closer, fists forming. "I didn't ask fer your help, anyway! Why should I tank ya?!"

"Because I just saved your innocence from dice-boy." At this proclamation, Jou's rebuttal caught in his throat and he burst out laughing.

After a few minutes of breathless laughing and Kaiba glaring at him, Jou managed to calm down. "Kaiba, if you could see in mah head, you would **not** be callin' me innocent." This earned a frown from the brunet, which Jou found cute. Which led Jou to mentally hitting himself with some vague heavy object while simultaneously stifling another fit of laughter.

"I still saved you from Otogi almost raping you." This effectively shut Jou up. Seto felt a little proud at his accomplishment. Shutting the mutt up was not easy.

But he became wary at the look that came over Jou's face. Taking a few steps closer, the blond put his hands on his hips and swung them as he grew closer and closer to the taller boy. Seto tensed. What was he doing? Jou was asking himself the same thing.

A small, knowing smirk flitted across Jou's face before being replaced with a dangerously cute pout. "So, you want me to thank you, Seto?" Jou asked lowly.

Seto blinked as he got closer, not even a foot of space between them. If he was any less than Seto Kaiba, he would have taken some action to show his apprehension. But he was a Kaiba. Kaibas did not show fear or anything negative like that. Or anything at all, for that matter, but that's not the point!

Jou took one more step forward, and their knees touched, bringing a devious smile onto Jou's face that Seto didn't quite like. Unbeknownst to him, Jou was internally battling himself to stop, for the love of Duel Monsters. But the brunet received quite a shock when he locked eyes with the blond. Very prominent in the formerly-dark eyes were spots and streaks of red.

_Red Eyes..._

Seto struggled to remember why Jou would have red eyes as the other pressed slowly closer, smirking like a maniac. (The real inner Jou was tearing his hair out here.)

_...Black Dragon._

It clicked. Somehow, Jou was channeling his favorite monster.

"Mutt." It came out more strangled than Seto would have liked, but it was enough to make Jou stop moving closer and stare up at him innocently. "Yes, Seto?" was the whispered, nay purred, reply. Jou didn't need to speak at normal levels when they were _this_ close. But he let his hands continue to play with Seto's wrists and sleeves.

Regardless of whatever he should be doing, this not being near the top of the list.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Would you just answer the question?"

"Would you answer mine?"

"_Will you stop it?"_

"Will _you_ stop struggling and accept it?"

The forceful question and it's tone caught Seto off-guard. As well as the unspoken order behind it. He blinked, staring into two fully-red eyes full of fierce determination and conviction.

Deciding not to be the first to break their little question contest, Seto smirked. "Accept what?" And immediately regretted it as Jou gave a sly smile and moved his hands to firmly grab the taller's shoulders. "This."

And before he could stop himself, Jou was leaning up and pushing himself against Seto. Like, lips and everything. No, I'm not kidding. Seriously! I swear, it's for cereal. No, really, look, I'm not even playing.

(AN: I'm sorry, but it's 11 at night and I'm hyper.)

Seto and Jou both froze. Well, not entirely. Jou, acting entirely on instinct ('cuz he's kissing Seto Kaiba. He's dead anyway. Might as well enjoy it!) closed his eyes and moved his arms to wrap around Kaiba's neck and entwine in the rich brown hair.

But while our favorite mutt was enjoying this, Seto was quite baffled. (sorry, funny word. Especially for Seto.) The mutt was kissing him... very roughly... and truthfully, it could be much worse. Really.

For cereal.

(ok, I'll stop now! Sorry...roflmfao)

When Jou got impatient and tired of waiting for Seto, he pushed against the brunet, hoping for some response, moving his mouth and not-so-gently licking the other's lower lip. Well, it got him a response.

Just not the one he was looking for.

Seto took a step back, trying to pry himself out of Jou's grip. But the blond had a tight grip, and growled at the escape attempt. "No." He mumbled out through their almost-touching mouths. "I ain't done wit ya yet, Kaiba."

And with that, Jou roughly placed his lips on Seto's, taking the advantage of the other's open mouth to force his tongue in and explore Seto. It didn't surprise Jou that the taller boy tasted a bit like coffee, nor did it surprise him that he didn't care.

The heat pooled in Jou's middle simmered happily and his pulse echoed slightly softer in his ears as the seconds ticked on. Suddenly Jou was overcome with nervousness and fear. Oh, shit. Oh, shit shit. He was kissing Seto Kaiba. Kissing. Kaiba. Seto. Why, again, had he just signed his death warrant?

Stick a spoon in Jou, 'cuz he was **done**.

He really didn't want to stop. Not that it was terrible. Quite the opposite. It was very, very, very, very nice. But what would the other do when it was over? Well, he hadn't done anything yet, so that was good, right? Okay, he's probably frozen in shock, Jou tried to rationalize to himself. So when I stop, I need to let go and run for my life!

And then—oh, pretty lights...

Brownish-reddish eyes opened slowly, but still saw the rapidly vanishing/reappearing spots of color contrived from a lack of oxygen caused by the prolonged physical contact of mouth with Seto Kaiba.

Suddenly Jou felt very dizzy. The kiss was quickly broken in a last-ditch attempt for air, but Jou found he could not for the life of him inhale. No, first Kaiba had to torture him in dreams and daydreams, and now Jou was caught in that deep blue gaze, full of thought.

Jou's mind wouldn't command his lungs to function; he was too busy thinking about Seto and that look. Or was he not even thinking at all, and just feeling?

Whatever was going on, it needed to stop. Or start, because Jou wasn't really sure what was happening, if anything was...

Ack, too much confusion. Dark brown eyes slid shut as their owner's body fell limp. Sleep sounded very good to Jou right now...

Seto was surprised, to say the least. Jou had acted so strange in the past few moments... first completely zoning out in the middle of their fight, then sneaking around waiting to do something without his friend's interference, then out of nowhere kissing Seto? Very strange. And, he realized as he caught the mutt who had fallen forward after fainting, not entirely unpleasant.

Maybe it was because Seto had never kissed nor been kissed before, but he grudgingly admitted to himself (and definitely not out loud to the empty hallway) that Jou wasn't that bad of a kisser.

Too bad he was now unconscious.

Seto looked around, and as he expected saw not a single soul left in the school.

Great. What now? He couldn't very well just leave the blond here. Could he? Seto entertained the thought before he remembered that he was the last to be seen with the other teen and could easily be accused of strangling the boy. Damn.

Well, there was no way Jou was coming home with him, and Seto really didn't have time to call for help. And that only left one daunting option... reviving Jounouchi.

Are we absolutely sure Jou wouldn't be fine by himself?

Blue eyes locked on the face of Jou, whom he laid down on the concrete floor of the school. Well, Seto would get to kiss him again if he did CPR... even if he didn't exactly know _how_ to do CPR...

Oh well. Whatever happens, happens, right?

The Kaiba leaned forward, eyes sliding shut automatically, inhaling deeply. When he was a few inches away, the body in front of him rose slightly, filling with sweet, fresh, incredible oxygen. Which was cut off prematurely by a pair of soft lips on Jou's own, pushing air into Jou's lungs, not entirely unwelcome. And a tongue. Brown eyes shot open in shock.

Wait, Kaiba was kissing him now?

Seto released the last of himself into the blond beneath him ( lol, sounds so wrong) and sat up, opening blue eyes to meet with chocolate brown. They both stared at each other shocked for a few seconds, thinking more or less the same thing: oh, shit, I am screwed.

Jou recovered first (or close to it) and sat up, taking in deep breaths. Darn, it just didn't taste the same... or as good... wait, scratch that!

The two suffered a strange, suffocating silence for several seconds. (haha, alliteration) That is, until Jou looked up at the brunet with a smirk. Seto returned the look with a cold glare that made the blond smirk ever more.

"Next time, I won't faint."

Seto stared calculatingly at his companion for a few seconds before the other got impatient and latched onto the boy for another round.

Okay, two lines again for the end. If they're not there, blame offer still stands, but only for a limited time! (seriously, I want requests, or it's no deal.)

Double digits! Yay! and this was the longest yet! 11 ½ pages and almost 4600 words! throws confetti


	12. Not in the eyes?

This one is actually my own! (gasp) and it's pure crack and exaggeration!

Jou snuggled closer to the very warm body in front of him. It was moments like this, peaceful, quiet, calm, almost meditative moments that Jou loved the most. The familiar, comforting scent lingering in Kaiba's room was infused into the very aura and feeling of it. A still contentness had enveloped the two figures, bringing on a wave of security and happiness.

Meaning that Jou and Seto had just finished a round of hot, fast, and hard sex. All puns intended.

Jou looked up and met the blue eyes of the Kaiba, smiling slightly at the look held in those orbs. There was that infinite blue... and a bit more blue... and more blue... Jou frowned suddenly.

He pulled himself up higher to stare closely at Seto's eyes. All he saw was endless blue. Not exactly a bad thing, his lover's eyes were beautiful! But something was strange...

"What's the matter, pup?" Jou sat in a pensive silence for a few seconds as he thought about his answer. "Eyes hold da answers to a lot of tings, Kaiba, don't dey?" Seto sat up, his eyes only flickering slightly darker in the semi-darkness. Of course, Jou thought, still frowning, that could just be a trick of da light...

"I suppose. What are you thinking?" Jou stared at Seto's eyes for a few more minutes, still seeing nothing but blue. "I can't read your eyes." "What do you mean?" "Well, usually, I can look at a person's eyes and know what dey're tinking or feelin', ya know? Well, I can do it ta you, to! But now I can't. And it's buggin' me."

Eye contact was held for a few seconds before Seto let out a small chuckle. "Jou, that whole eyes-are-the-window-to-the-soul thing is garbage. Nobody's eyes can tell you what they're thinking or feeling. Facial expressions, yes, but not just eyes. You cannot decipher my thoughts and emotions because of the light."

"What?" Jou asked dumbly. The other had lost him at about the fifth word. Seto sighed and blue eyes slid shut as their owner rubbed them, trying to beat back the oncoming headache. "It means that when people talk about eyes telling them everything about a person, they're exaggerating. It's not so much the eyes as the face around the eyes. What do you remember most about me when I'm, say, angry?"

Jou thought for a little bit, trying to remember. When he came to the answer, he thought some more. If he admitted that, then Kaiba was right. And Jou didn't want the other to be right. Again. But alas, he could come up with nothing. "I remember that you're angry and your eyebrows come closer together. And you clench your jaw shut. And your eyes narrow—" "Pup, stop right there. Eyes can't narrow. That's physically impossible. As is changing colors with the changing of emotions" he said, cutting off the expected reply.

Jou frowned, and as he knew he wouldn't, Seto saw no change in the dark brown eyes.

"While we're talking about it, it's also impossible to have flickers of emotion pass through eyes, or for them to contain any emotion or endure any kind of change at all."

Jou shuffled under the covers for a moment, then looked up to meet Seto's gaze again. There was **NOT** a glint of challenge in the brown pools, as Seto knew there wouldn't be. There didn't need to be. The Kaiba could picture the determined look on his mutt's face well enough without the overly-romanticed and slightly clichéd comments about eyes thrown in the mix.

He had a clear mental picture: chin jutting out in a flamboyant challenge, daring anyone to oppose him, nostrils flaring if he was really angry, eyebrows furrowed, bangs swinging in front of the other's eyes. The same brown eyes they always were and would always be. No melting pools of chocolate brown, flaming with energy and passion.

Ironically, that was one of Seto's favorite faces for Jou. Others were... well, shall we say _reserved_ for special circumstances.

Like sex.

"Now go to sleep, puppy." "Stop it wit the dog names, Kaiba!"

Ah, the pout. Seto could hear the whining in Jou's voice, and it brought to mind the annoyance that people continuously insisted that their eyes widened and darkened when the body was overcome with any emotion. More commonly known as the aptly-named 'puppy-pout' or 'chibi-eyes'.

The Kaiba let his eyes shut and lay down, signaling the end of the conversation. "No, your eyes do not get bigger and/or cuter, I don't care what Yugi says." Jou pouted, but lied down nonetheless and pressed himself against Seto's chest.

One thing his lover's body had over his eyes, Jou thought mildly as he ran fingers over the chest in front of him, was hotness. Ice-blue eyes were beat out by red-hot body any day.

Ok, that was short and random. Oo idk what it was all about, even. I just read so many fics where eyes convey everything and such impossible things happen with 'em... it's kinda boring and getting old... w/e... leave a review? Please?


	13. not what you expect!

Jou felt the fingers grazing his scalp and shivered at the oncoming feeling. Bastard had cold hands! Jou felt hopeless, and a little in pain. He couldn't believe he was losing it like this! This was insane.

A sharp tug made him open his eyes, and he let out a small whimper of protest. "Does the mutt want to stop?" A cold voice called out. Jou tilted his head up slightly and growled. "Shut up, Kaiba!" Blue eyes glared him back into silence, and Jou relaxed.

He leaned back and let the feeling pound through his body at the new experience. A very stubborn part of him wanted to move his hands. To touch and shove away the hands around his head, and then strangle that damn Seto.

But he couldn't.

He suppressed another shudder and tried to will away the goosebumps coming on his arms and legs. His ass hurt for some reason. Jou tried to shift again, but was immediately smacked lightly by the person hovering above him.

"Mutt, be still for once." Jou childishly stuck his tongue out at Seto. "Bite me, Moneybags!" A smirk had Jou back to sulking. "I already did." A blush sprung onto the blond's face as he rubbed a spot on his neck. "I know, ya bastard..."

"Aha! He is finished!" A voice called from behind Jou. Immediately the blond stood up and ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. The man stared after him, baffled. "What's with him?" Seto just handed the man a check. He accepted without a word, putting away the scissors and comb.

As the Kaiba walked out of the room, his stylist heard what he thought was "Stupid Mutt can't even get a haircut..."

---------

Hm... my angry mob sense is tingling... runs away

Lemon soon, I swear! hides


	14. OMFG lemon! OO

To Jou, it was like a game. One that had to be played very, _very_ carefully to win.

A head of golden hair nuzzled into the lap of the CEO, and the usually incessant clacking of keys paused as Jou maneuvered to stare up at the Kaiba. Just about time...

As the blond finished moving his head to bury it deeper into Seto's lap, the brunet went back to his typing. Well, Jou reasoned, that certainly wouldn't do.

Jou pushed his nose at Kaiba's stomach, and placed a light kiss on the skin after raising the uniform black shirt a tad. Seto, used to the distraction, continued his work after only a spilt-second pause. Jou pouted and ran a hand up his lover's shirt, lightly smoothing over the well-known muscles and tracing nonsense paths up and down.

Seto continued relentlessly, totally ignoring Jou's touches, despite the shivers he felt and the groan he wanted to let out. This was important; it had to be done before next week.

Jou, unfazed by Seto's ignorance of his actions, switched tactics. He pulled himself up from lying on the couch and dragged himself on the other's lap to block the computer from view. The brunet glared as Jou smirked victoriously at getting the Kaiba's attention.

To further insist his point, Jou leaned forward, capturing the not-so-resistant Kaiba in a deep, hot kiss. Both mouths were open before touching together, and two pairs of eyes slid shut as it progressed. Jou tilted his head to the side to gain deeper access to Seto's mouth, plunging his tongue in and instinctively tracing the familiar cavern. Finally it came in contact with Seto's own muscle, and the two had a vicious battle for dominance.

Seto had been too late, and decided wisely not to fight as Jou plundered his mouth, letting the soft yet forceful blond take control. Two hands found the back of Kaiba's hair and tangled in the soft brown locks as Seto's hands wandered to Jou's back and neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

Jou removed his tongue from Seto's mouth at last, and they both gasped for breath before the blond dove right back down to begin biting, licking, and sucking on the other's neck. "Jou..." The brunet growled as the blond found a sensitive spot. "I have to finish this." All he felt was a smirk on his neck before the blond bit down sharply on the spot.

"So do I."

A shudder ran through the Kaiba, and he instinctively tightened his grip on the body above him. He let out a gasp, suddenly thinking the room felt a whole lot hotter. Jou chuckled at the effect he had on the boy. Kaiba was so much fun to tease. Reluctantly, he pulled his head back and up to kiss Seto again, cutting off any protest quite efficiently.

He continued his ministrations, licking over the hickey he left the previous time they had done this. His tongue ran in every direction possible inside Kaiba's mouth, and he was immensely satisfied that the CEO had decided not to fight this time. He was in the mood to take it slow today.

Jou pulled Seto's arms off his back and held the other's hands, their fingers entwining automatically as the pair continued making out. Trying to retain his boss-status, Kaiba began to move more demandingly as Jou was slowing down. Oh, fine. Did Seto always have to be so persistent?

Jou picked up the pace, releasing the Kaiba's hands and putting them back up the shirt, sliding it upward to caress the other's chest, which Jou had discovered to be an advantageous spot to use against him in special circumstances such as these. His right hand reached its target first, and he smirked as he rubbed the nipple between two fingers, causing the Kaiba to jolt under him, as if struck by lightning.

A low moan escaped Seto at the contact as Jou's second hand found his other nipple, not so gently handling the two. Grazing touches, light scratches, hard grabs, pulls, and tweaks drove Seto to more loud and not so innocent noises. Blood was pounding through his body, and Seto felt ready to explode. He grabbed Jou's arms, trying to regain his breath in an attempt to tell the other he was ready.

Jou smirked at Kaiba's impatience. For reasons unknown, Seto had an insane sex drive. Jou had no complaints, of course.

In seconds the shirt was off, and Seto let out a hiss as the cold air hit his skin. He slid a pair of blue eyes to Jou's own shirt, and demanding slender hands tore it off in the blink of an eye. Jou smirked a feral smirk at the other's insistence. Leaning back down, he lightly grazed the CEO's mouth before moving to trace down the other's neck, following the curves downward to Seto's chest.

He kissed and licked random spots, staying away from his hands, which were still busy with one of the Kaiba's most sensitive places. Small noises of pleasure and need escaped the brunet's mouth as Jou moved lower, higher, and all around him. When one of the blond's hands moved from him, Seto tensed, knowing something better was coming.

The blond hair falling over Jou's face concealed the satisfied smile at Seto's reaction. Sticking out his tongue and placing it flat on his lover's skin, Jou traced a path upwards. Finally reaching that spot, he lifted his muscle, tracing a wet circle around the other's nipple, then lightly blowing on it before taking the pert piece of skin in his mouth.

Seto nearly choked on his own moan as Jou skillfully worked with him. Every time they did this, Seto had no idea why he became such a subservient body. Jou swore he didn't have experience, yet he had been this good since their first time.

Jou sensed Seto zoning out, so he bit down lightly on the other, receiving a low gasp in return. Smirking once again, he shifted his body, tilting to the right to take in the CEO's other nipple, and it was an entirely innocent movement of his hip that brushed together the restricted heat in their pants.

Letting out another gasp, Seto sat up, bringing Jou with him, using one hand to force the blond's chin up and the now-plump and red lips into another bruising kiss. The other hand traced a trail down his puppy's chest and stomach, flitting around the rim of Jou's jeans before lightly poking past the waistline. Jou, slightly annoyed at Kaiba's impatience, slapped the other's hand away, instead taking it in his own as the other continued it's original task of playing with Seto's rock hard nipple.

However, Jou thought, amused as the CEO shifted to thrust upward, those weren't the only things hard between them. Heat was growing between them, and it wouldn't be long before he was ready.

Seto broke off first, and the two panted heavily as they stared at each other. Two pairs of eyes were half-lidded, lips bright red and moist. Red patches covered the body from face to chest, and slowly, four hands went down to two pairs of pants, fumbling with troublesome buttons and zippers to release the prizes trapped inside.

Jou was the first to get Seto's pants down enough for his erection to show through. Seconds later, Jou was free. They both stood to remove the pants, and right after Seto had gotten his off, Jou was attacking him again, arms around his neck and mouth mashed against his. He stepped closer, touching their erections together gently, shifting back and forth to create slow friction.

Seto moaned into Jou's mouth, and they broke apart again, Jou leaning his head against Kaiba's chest and watching as a small stream of pre-cum escaped them, hearing Seto's erotic sounds being poorly nuzzled by his think hair.

Reaching down, the blond put two fingers into the white mess, rubbing it over himself. Jou held back from making too much noise as Seto's breathing calmed, the brunet wrapping his arms around Jou's middle.

Looking up, Jou stared lustily at the brunet, and Seto understood. He let go and walked back to the couch he had been typing on not very long ago, all thoughts of work gone. Jou followed immediately, pushing the Kaiba down and straddling him, mercilessly rubbing together their painful erections. They both let out gasps of pleasure at the contact, and Seto leaned up on one elbow.

He grabbed Jou's cock, covered in both of their pre-cum, and handled it tightly, eliciting delicious moans and choked gasps from the blond above him. More lubricant erupted from the two, and Seto used his free hand to rub it over Jou's penis.

In a few seconds, Jou had grabbed Seto's knee and pulled it up, spreading the other's legs. He stared down at the prize before him, knowing how hot and tight the other was going to be. Jou positioned himself at the other's entrance, and looked at Seto, silently asking if the other was ready.

Seto looked up at Jou as he felt his entrance being probed just slightly by the other. He nodded, taking a deep breath and relaxing in preparation. Jou nodded back, and thrust in.

Both boys gasped at the sensation, familiar yet wholly exciting at the same time. Seto gasped as Jou buried himself deeper, and let out a strangled cry as the blond fully entered. They both panted for a few seconds before Jou pulled out some, leaving his tip just inside Seto. Then, after a second's wait, plunged in again.

As the two continued their practiced dance, Seto was glad. Not just because of the sex, however. The brunet was glad he could do this for Jou, the blond being too stubborn and proud to accept much else. And as said blond thrust in again and hit a nerve bundle, Seto moaned and let his inner walls constrict around the other. Jou let out a noise of pleasure as well, pulling back some to aim for that one spot again.

He pushed forward, hard and fast, and hit Seto's spot repeatedly, each time the pair offering shuddering moans and gasps. Jou reached down to stroke Seto with each thrust, and within minutes felt the familiar tightening of his lower region.

The two let out a synchronized yell as they came together, Jou still inside Seto and Seto releasing onto their stomachs. His arms collapsing, Jou fell forward onto Seto, resting his head on the other's chest. They both lay catching their breaths, Jou tracing nonsensical patterns on Seto's chest while the CEO stroked up and down his back.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and settle down for a nap, Seto stirred underneath Jou, forcing the blond to look up.

Seto smirked as he felt Jou still sheathed inside him. "Ready for round two?"

Wow, that's three lines of dialogue for...three and a half pages of story...


	15. dance! not really

Colored lights flashed across the room, a mass of bodies dancing in the middle of the room to a beat pounding out of a set of speakers near the make-shift stage.

Jou pulled at his already loosened collar, damning the hot room and broken air conditioner. The combination made the room quite unpleasant, along with the fact that Seto wasn't even around to keep him calm! Jou grumbled and reprimanded himself for his attachment to the Kaiba.

But he looked up in happiness as the familiar, well groomed head of brown hair neared, carrying the godly cold drinks. A huge goofy smile on his face, Jou grabbed the offered bottle of water, twisting off the cap and downing the liquid hastily.

Smirking, Seto leaned forward and whispered into Jou's ear, pushing a piece of hair out of the way in the process. "The administrators banned dirty dancing."

Jou stopped. Eyes wide, he turned to face the Kaiba. "No way!" At the nod, Jou continued to rant. "It's only Homecoming! What do dey think, that kids'll be having sex on the floor here!?" Unbeknownst to the blond, Seto had moved to hold the body, wrapping his arms around Jou's waist and whispering in his ear.

"The lockers are open."

Jou stopped again. Turning to face Seto and realizing their position, he blinked. Then smiled widely. "Let's go!" Like a lightning bolt he took off, dragging the CEO behind him.

In a matter of seconds Jou had viciously thrown open the door to the boy's locker room, the thud echoing in the white and black room. Seconds later Seto had slammed it shut and spun the blond into a dancing pose, back to front.

A song came over the speakers, muffled in the locker room, but still gave Seto and Jou enough to dance to. Grinding back into Seto's groin, Jou closed his eyes, reaching up to wrap an arm around Seto's head, entangling his fingers in the smooth brown locks, the other hand grabbing Seto's own, which was hovering on his hips, guiding the dance.

The lack of air conditioner in the new room didn't help the heat problem. Breaths were coming in gasps before the song was over, and near the end the tempo increased, as did the physical contact. Jou swiveled his hips further into Seto, and could feel the hot breath and hard member ready to go.

Giving Jou only a slight squeeze in warning, Seto turned the blond around to grind with him front to front, getting delicious friction off the shorter's hard on. No sooner had he oriented himself than had Jou reached up to kiss the Kaibi violently. It was a fierce clash, lips smacking and tongues battling for dominance. Seto won, and pushed the poor blond against the cold tiles.

Jou let out a moan as the coldness seeped through his shirt and met his hot skin. Seto moved down, letting Jou make arousing noises as he kissed, licked, and bit the hot neck under his control. Quickly, but not quick enough, they proceeded to begin undoing buttons on the bothersome shirts in the way of their touch. Jou was the first to finish, immediately pushing the blue shirt down as far as it would go and running his hands over the surprisingly toned chest, Seto following suit a moment later.

As the shirts hit the floor, hands were fumbling with the next obstacle: a horrid evil known as the zipper. Gasps echoed in the empty room as muttered curses against damned pieces of clothing that stood between the some of the _best_ kinds of contact.

They reached their goal about the same time, pushing down annoying dress pants to reveal a pair of black silk boxers and a pair of black cotton boxers. Still panting, Seto dove down and forward, grinding against the writhing body beneath him. Jou gasped, reaching down to caress the smooth material of Kaiba's underwear and the prominent erection below it. He rubbed the cool material against Kaiba, and received an approving moan in reply.

Seto, determined not to be the only one tortured, reached for the rough material of Jou's underwear and did the same thing, this time feeling the blond buck toward his touch.

Smriking, Seto resumed his treatment of Jou's neck, moving teasingly slowly down his chest and stomach, flicking out his tongue to reach just below the waistband. Jou took a deep breath and let both hands grab Seto's hair, silently begging the other to continue. Flicking out a tongue and tracing a nonsensical pattern along Jou's abdomen, Seto eventually complied with the pleading blond, pulling the boxers down to reveal the long, hard member, pre-cum already drizzling from his slit.

Jou looked down to see Seto looking up, both sets of eyes glazed over with lust and a fine pink glow over their cheeks. A nod from Jou was all Seto needed as his cue to plunge forward, taking Jou's entire length in his mouth.

Jou let out a cry at the surge of warmth and pleasure of being in Seto's mouth, the other's tongue caressing his underside and fingers gently fondling his balls. Soon Seto took the whole deal, deep-throating the shaky blond leaning against the wall for support. He vaguely felt Seto's fingers grazing his backside, darting around his entrance.

But the feeling was lost as Seto rolled Jou around in his mouth and hummed, sending vibrations up Jou's spine. The blond hissed as Seto slowly pulled off, exposing Jou to the colder air and teasing him with one last puff of breath.

Seto stood up, leaning his forehead against Jou's. They were both still short of breath, both still heavily burdened by pounding erections. Seto nodded, and Jou nodded back, turning around to face the wall. He pressed his forehead to the cold tile, getting goosebumps over his arms and legs. Two of Seto's fingers appeared near his mouth and Jou eagerly took them in. He licked and spit until they were covered in saliva, Seto finally pulling back and bringing them right to his entrance.

Both fingers entered at the same time, and Jou arched forward, relaxing himself in preparation. Seto moved in and out, up and down, side to side, and in scissor motions, finally moving over Jou's sweet spot. Stars burst in front of Jou's eyes, and he let out a small gasp when Seto once again pushed on that one sensitive area.

Feeling that Jou was ready, Seto pulled his fingers out and removed his boxers, brushing his hard-on against Jou several times before lining up with the tight entrance.

Finally, he pushed in. Both boys let out moans and gasps as the familiar feelings settled in, waiting for the adjustment before continuing.

Jou tensed at Seto's huge member inside him, but when the pain intensified, he relaxed. Seto let out several poorly stiffled moans at Jou continued to tighten around him and relax, creating new waves of pleasure. Slowly he moved back, coming almost entirely out of Jou before thrusting in again. Neither could hold back their screams as the crashing waves of esctasy flooded their senses.

Seto's grip on Jou's hips tightened as he pulled out again, and the blond arched back in response to the retreat. He plunged forward again, and the bodies established a pattern of back and forth, minds dead to the world. They continued their practiced dance for a while longer, both becoming hotter and closer to the peak. Jou was pressed against the cold tiled wall, somehow getting off on the drastic differences in temperature.

Seto came first, grip like death on Jou's hips as his groin tightened internally and he emptied into the blond. And Jou, feeling the CEO's orgasm inside and around him, came right after. They both let out screams that dwindled into pants as they collapsed, Jou against the wall and Seto on top of Jou.

"Love ya, bastard." Jou managed to get out with a small smile, eyes closed in contentness. "Love you, too, mutt." Seto murmured into his puppy's ear.


	16. tha Best Numbers Game

Note: this is dedicated to tha lovely fergie-chan, for twas her b-day early December. :)

-

Jou mumbled to himself as he walked down the halls, limping slightly, a frown etched deeply across his face, deep brown eyes disturbed and pained. He arrived at his destination and leaned against the locker, a flicker of pain shooting up his spine and a choice curse escaping his mouth. His eyes were closed and teeth grit as the locker door shut.

"Nice to see you too, pup." Jou's eyes flew open and he leaned forward. "I am not a dog, Kaiba!" Students passing in the hall hurried their steps at the shout. Jou himself hissed and winced as he held his hip as another jolt of ache shot up. "Bastard. I'm gonna have a headache til next week cuz a you!"

An elegant brown eyebrow was raised. "Because of me? I don't think so, Katsuya. It was your idea last night. I was perfectly objecting it, but no. You had to be the bad boy and rough it." A blush spread slightly over Jou's face at Seto's statements, for several reasons.

One: Seto was the only one allowed to call him Katsuya. Even the teachers called him Jounouchi. Seto would always be the only one allowed. The word brought a warm feeling to Jou, and Seto's smooth voice was a nice perk.

Two: ...Damn genious bastard had to be right. The brunet had objected to Jou's...ideas... last night. But he hadn't held out for long! And they'd had fun...a LOT of fun...

Get your head in the argument, Jou. NOW.

Third: (exactly as you can see in statement two) now the asshole was trying to distract him with...certain thoughts... the two only made public rarely. And letting Jou think those thoughts in an argument, especially with Kaiba, was a bad idea. Hell, Ryou could debate his way to becoming principal if Jou was his opponent and the other was having a certan train of thought overschedule his brain.

So, Seto was cheating. And this was bad. Jou mentally pouted. And because this was an anime, and an entire twenty minutes of plot could be described in flashbacks and mental rants in a second, it was almost immediately that Jou replied oh-so-brilliantly.

"Kaiba, you didn't hold back that long! And it's still your fault!"

Once again, that damned annoying eyebrow rose in sarcastic disbelief. Jou twitched, partially from another small jolt of pain, and parially from the need to do something to stop that arrogant bastard. A few good ideas sprang to mind, but another insistent shock from his lower midsection was a firm push away from anything like that. Damn.

Then something came to mind, and Jou smirked evilly. Seto saw the evil look. And grew suspicious. What was he up to now? Surely no more antics like the previous night?

Before Seto could be any more on guard, Jou was giving him **that look**. His brown eyes seemed to melt, he smirked just so in a way that reminded Kaiba of himself. It was the dreaded sexy look. Usually it meant sex. Scratch that, it _always _meant sex. Seto's own constructed face began to crack (well, began to crack a lot) everytime the look was used. In another second, Jou had Seto pinned against the lockers in pretty much the best way possible. Same sex-esque look, hands on his chest, leg in between his, leaning against the taller.

Seto was torn between arousal at the sudden aggressiveness and surprise. Jou slowly leaned forward, eyes sliding shut and mouth opening, still a light pink blush going across his cheeks, and Seto's...erm, shall we say 'second mind' decided for him. The brunet quickly closed the remaining bit of space between them, grabbing Jou's arms and taking the adorable blond in a fierce kiss. Not a minute had passed before tongues were out and fighting, caressing. Moans could be heard and hands travelled inside and up bothersome shirts to wrap around a lover's back.

They both had turned red before breaking apart violently for air. Blue met brown, both glazed over in passion and lust. A few pants filled the now-empty halls before Jou pulled away and began to walk toward the school exit. Seto blinked once. And again. Then finally tilted his head, which was by now not spinning, to watch the puppy swagger away. Annoyance boiled up in the CEO.

Taking several strides forward, he caught up with Jou, who was nonchalantly looking ahead as the parking lot neared. Seto's limo was already parked, the driver walking around to open the door to take Jou and Seto home to the Kaiba mansion. Subtly shifting one eye to assess the shorter boy, Seto quietly asked "What was that about?" Jou, refusing to make eye contact, answered mysteriously, "Oh, you'll see, maybe." The two continued their silent walk and casually slid into the long car, Jou taking the far seat opposite Seto.

The driver returned to his seat and started the limo, and the teens felt the slight rumbling as the auto drove away from the school. Seto stared calculatingly as Jou stared uninterestedly out the window. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the tense, expectant posture and light blush still on the other's cheeks. He knew he was nearly the same in anticipation, and he uncrossed his arms in an effort to relax. A few more uneventful minutes passed. Finally, Seto couldn't take it anymore.

He slid forward across the middle of the car and sat next to Jou without a word, wrapping an arm around the blond. Jou blinked, looking up at Seto as if he'd just realized he was in the car. "What's up, Seto?" He asked, face a little too innocent and tone a little too nice. Smirking his patent Kaiba smirk (yes, it's a patent, now), the brunet tucked a finger under Jou's chin and lifted his face slightly, meeting his puppy's lips with his own. The other offered no resistance, and immediately opened his mouth and met the CEO. Seto's other hand moved to Jou's shirt, sneaking around the back and pulling the blond's body closer to his own.

Jou let himself be pulled in, wrapping his own arms around his lover's back and toying with Seto's pant line. The brunet didn't hesitate to move his grip to the front of Jou's pants, fingering the button and zipper expertly. With a muffled protest, Jou broke away violently, a trail of saliva hanging precariously between them. They stared each other down, panting, before Jou spoke roughly. "Not...again..." Seto shrugged, pushing the other down and continuing to remove the troublesome clothes.

"Wha-what are-?" Jou was cut off by a sharp tug down of his uniform pants and cold air on his member. Damn it, he had chosen to not wear boxers because of the pain. He bit his lip as Seto stared appreciatively at the half-erect flesh before him, and his own responded in a jump. The CEO lowered his mouth to lick the underside of the blond's cock, earning a slight whimper. But Jou leaned forward in protest. "Seto..." Blue eyes rose to meet determined brown, and Jou reached forward to undo Seto's own pants, his throbbing full-mast still within reach of the taller.

The brunet watched curiously as Jou fumbled with the tight pants and finally released Seto's own erection through leather and silk boxers. He watched Jou run rough, tan fingers up and down his shaft, and the teen barely bit back a groan. "Seto..." Jou called his name again, and the brunet looked up to see the questioning look on Jou's face. "Turn around."

Jou's intention clicked in Seto then, and he nodded and spun so that his face was right above Jou's penis and Jou was staring his erection in the eye from below. Seto took a deep breath and lowered, taking Jou's length in his mouth in one fell swoop just as Jou took in Kaiba. The simutaneous reaction caused them both to moan, sending matching waves up their erections and causing even more pleasure. Seto sucked hard on the hardened flesh, and Jou arched up and hummed in pleasure. That sent a wave of fire up through the CEO that made him reflexively scrape his teeth along the cock in his mouth, and Jou answered by gasping loudly and blowing hot air on him as the colder air of the limo hit him.

Seto licked up and down, down and up, all around, as Jou licked and nipped and blew and touched everything he could. They both squeezed their eyes shut as Seto lowered even further, both deep-throating the other. Jou swallowed as pre-cum began to escape Seto, and a burning began in his own lower midsection. Seto hummed, and ran his tongue around Jou's tip as pre-cum began to come out. A tightening began in his abs, and he knew they were both close to cumming.

Jou shuddered as Seto worked around his tip, darting back and forth, urging himself forward to concentrate on Seto's cock in his mouth. He found no problem with that as he closed his eyes again and sucked harshly, evoking more salty liquid from the brunet. He felt Seto shudder above him and harshly jerk back, sending a ripple of mind-numbing pleasure up to Jou's mind that whited out all other thought. They were both so close...just a bit more...

The teens clenched their eyes shut as the pace quickened, heads bobbed, saliva and other liquids leaking from gasping mouths. Heat rose in the suddenly too-small car as Seto and Jou both tensed, ready for release. Finally, in a blinding flash of white and spots, the teens gasped and came roughly, Jou tearing up as he tried to swallow all of Seto's cum. Seto puckered his mouth and sucked up all of Jou's seed. Both then collapsed, spent. They lazily used the next few minutes to clean up the traces of missed semen with small licks, cocks twitching in expectation, but both too tired to go again.


	17. more random?

Seto was thankful for three things. First was obviously Mokuba, his adorable, mature, genius little brother. Without the kid, Seto didn't know what could've happened to him in the orphanage and Gozaburo days. Mokuba was one of the few pinpricks of light in his life. The second was whatever luck and brains he'd been born with to become the one in trillions of people in the world to become the CEO of one of the largest and most successful companies in the world. And the third, and he'd never admit this to anyone in the world but him, was that he had a gorgeous boyfriend who loved him and who he was completely falling for.

It wasn't Yugi, oh, no. The kid was too weak and way too girly for Seto. There goes Pegasus, too, and Sigmund and Otogi while we're at it. No, Seto needed someone tough, that could get up after being shut down. And someone that wasn't a drama queen. Strike Yami off the list. And since Seto very much enjoyed his brains in both arguing and business, he wanted a challenge in at least one of those areas. Buh-bye Honda. Well, buh-bye most people, actually. After knocking out all the people Seto would definitely NOT date, who could be left?

Who else? This IS a puppyshipping, after all. Jounouchi Katsuya. The stubborn blond that didn't know when to shut up. And Kaiba-boy was pretty much in obsessive head-over-heels mode whenever his puppy was near. Yeah, he just said HIS puppy. Seto had put his claim on Jou and there was no way he was leaving.

Oh, right, the thankful thing.

Seto was incredibly pleased he'd found and fallen for someone so real and hot and pretty and nice and damn it and he was and gushing and fuck he and really and really had to

STOP IT!

God, and this is just the beginning. It only gets worse. Turn back now if you value your sanity.

Well, if you've made it this far, I doubt we need to question your sanity. Being in the presence of Seto Kaiba, even if only in words, is known to cause such great personal injury that we're not even allowed to tell you. Just know it's bad. Oh, and this counts as a disclaimer, too. So...yeah. You sure you want to continue?

TOO LATE!

You lose.

That's right, keep scrolling.

Seto's smexxiness commands you.

Jou is now doing his puppy eyes. We're never quite sure if that means he's happy, sad, or horny, but...yeah, we don't question it.

Okay, because we're pitiful computer nerds hired by Kaiba, he's ordering us to say this, by the way, we're not gonna get paid if we don't talk about the CEO and...oh, come on. You're not serious...

Alright, fine. We're now going to talk about the CEO and his adorable little puppy slave.

Now, let us take a minute to laugh out loud as Jou yells himself raw at Kaiba for that comment. No, Jou. You're not a slave. That's right, tell him off!

Oh, okay then. Nerds are shutting up now, Mr. Kaiba. Spoiled arrogant... but, ah, moving on.

You all know Seto and you all know Jou. Now you know that they're madly in love and have a lot of, shall we say, lover's quarrels? Trust me, it doesn't get violent...only...well... you know. No, Kaiba, I absolutely refuse to talk about that. It's way too personal! I don't care, I'm not doing it. FINE, I'LL LEAVE! Geek Squad, move out!

Idiotic nerds. If you want something done right, do it yourself. This is Seto Kaiba. Be grateful I'm taking time out of my busy day running the world's most successful company to type to all you losers. It was all Jou's idea.

So listen up. Jounouchi is MINE, you hear!? Anyone comes near him and I'll make sure they live to regret it. Or maybe not. Depends on my mood. But I know you're all out there, watching my puppy and wanting him for yourself. But you lose. He. is. mine. Got it memorized? You better.

And the same goes for Mokuba. Any girl (gross) or guy (hn.) tries to take my little brother, trust me, I'll make you wish you hadn't even thought about it.

Because I'm so important, I'm ending this now. Remember my promise, losers.

-Seto Kaiba

Best Villain Ever.

(loves Jou 4evar !heart!)

(end)

Can you tell where it switched from real to random? And yes, i HAD to put in the Kingdom Hearts reference :P


End file.
